Maker and Progeny
by UnattainableDarkAngel
Summary: What if Jessica met someone else the night she snuck away from the safety of her home? What if her turning wasn't forced upon her, but her own choice? (Chapter 8 is the last chapter for now. This story is on 'hiatus' until my other story "AGAaW" is complete.)
1. Chapter 1

*author's note*

Sunshine: This storyline idea is actually from a role-play Nik and I have been doing for almost a month now. The other day I came up with the idea to try it out as a 'teaser chapter' and post it on here. But since there was a two day waiting period for new accounts, I went ahead and posted it up on my Facebook account. My friends loved it, which gave us even more confidence to publish it here.

The character Jessica Hamby came from the hit TV show 'True Blood' and Nikholas Calix is a complete original character that Nik came up with himself. Because of that, instead of Jessica getting turned into a vampire for Bill Compton's mistakes, we decided to take a different route to see how that would work out-and voilà. This story is born.

'True Blood' characters mentioned in this story are not owned by us. We have no claim to them expect for the idea of this story.

So here we go.

* * *

Chapter 1-

An ivory stream of amorphous smoke danced towards the sky from the tip of the lit cigarette that brushed the seemingly young male's lips before it made its way in between his index and middle digits as they brushed up against the growing dirty-sandy colored semi-thick beard that prickled his facial features. The raven colored blazer that enveloped the onyx tinted dress shirt matched the coal stained dress pants that played with the wind as it tugged at his body. The bright celestial blue hues that gave way to his eyes scanned the empty sidewalk while he walked up it; picking up the image of an individual at the corner, he stood a few feet behind them, his hand shifting to his lips while he inhaled from the butt of the small roll of tobacco.

"I've been waiting for you…"

The words were calm and scarce as they left the smoking male's lips.

"I'm sure fate has its' reasons for our meeting and I don't plan on wasting time in trying to figure out what that reason is, So why don't we get going..."

He walked past the individual, wondering if they would follow or not.

"We have quite a tale ahead of us…"

He gave the individual a smirk, curving his body around slightly to give them one last look before continuing across the street.

She pulled against her pale grey coat to cover her petite body. The night air danced around her like the gentle touch of a cold embrace, trying to envelop her in its arms. Her long fiery red hair whipped back and forth, as she continued to walk along the sidewalk towards nothing in particular. She had enough of her parents coddling and telling her how to speak and how to behave. She wasn't a doll to be bended at will; she was a human being with thoughts of her own and passions that didn't involve their way of thinking. As she picked up her steps, she suddenly heard the clicking of another, just behind her. She suddenly realized while her thoughts drifted off that she wasn't alone anymore—then she heard a voice that sounded masculine; and very male.

"Yes... of course."

She replied, completely mesmerized now by the sound of his voice. It seemed melodically, and whimsical that screamed '_follow me and you shall be rewarded_'. She watched him for a quick few moments, not thinking clearing before quickening her pace and following this stranger to who knows where.

His footsteps were light in nature, but they always sent of such a powerful presence whenever he would near an individual and if he wasn't conscience of it, he would always lose the element of surprise. He didn't worry about such things tonight, he has been following this young woman for days, something about her had intrigued him; something that doesn't occur to him often during his last 3000 years. The vulnerability of humans and how easily they could be swayed into doing the bidding of not only vampires but other humans themselves amused him slightly, but the majority of it was shameful and disappointing, he expected so much more from humans.

He continued across the street and on to the curb of the second block. The wind occasionally dragging at his somewhat fitted attire, the freezing temperature had no effect on his body as they walked, which provided him with the pleasure of wearing whatever he saw fit at any given time. The hours would blur to a standstill as they found themselves in a decaying part of Philadelphia. He halted before turning his body around to face the seemingly young vixen. The butts of cigarettes marked the trail towards their location. He was an avid smoker and has been for nearly the last centuries. Exhaling the last bit of smoke from the nostrils that comprised his facial expressions he flicked the final cigarette onto the street. His inviting gaze met with her curious one.

"Why did you follow me child?"

He questioned expecting an obvious answer of '_I don't know_' or '_Because you told me too_', but maybe she would be different in her reasoning.

She followed him out of curiosity and somewhat excitement. She never did anything remotely risky or fun and with her already breaking all of the rules, agreeing to follow him didn't seem so bad. The chill in the air became colder the more they walked and she wished she had on a better coat. She jolted out of her thoughts the moment she'd seen him stop and turned to face her. Were they at their destination? Then he began to speak.

"Because I was curious, on to why you would think I was someone of importance that deemed it necessary to wait for."

She paused for a brief moment.

"Why? I'm just like anyone else around here, why would you choose me?"

She studied this man in front of her, her curiousness more overpowering than her need to be frightened. Being alone with a total stranger this late at night was a bad thing for girls without an escort. She should know better from all the times her teachers throughout the years would explain to her and her classmates of the things not to do when caught in a situation like this. But of course, she didn't listen to the warning tonight, and in the back of her mind, she wondered if that would be her salvation or her downfall.

But sometimes, risks were worth taking.

The young Nikholas gradually approached the increasingly tentative female ahead of him. His oceanic eyes continued to scrutinize the tender, but fierce features that formulated her demeanor. The pocket of his left leg bulged out slightly from the entering of his left hand. The bottom flap of his blazer folded up slightly from the conflicting forearm in its way. The thoughts of what he should do with her ran through his mind. Anything from turning her to ripping her apart flashed before him., but he didn't know if he could anything to her; was it her beauty or her answer that reflected so much about her that had him second guessing himself. Something about her was intriguing, sure she followed me by curiosity, but it was I who was curious. Oppressed by societies restrictions and treated as a pariah even when you do. It reminded him of how he was raised. Placing his right thumb at his temple he rubbed his forehead with his index and middle finger to shake the thoughts of the past.

He stood a mere few feet from the individual who had followed him. His brows furrowed in annoyance from the confliction he was undergoing. He usually could keep his composure, but this difference between himself physically manifested itself by his right hand balling into a fist.

"Why be so ignorant! You followed my because of sheer curiosity?!"

The anger from his own personal demons began to leak out.

"And what would you do, if I told you I brought you out here just to kill you?!"

He questioned her as he neared her. Motioning his hand towards her,

"What If I told you I was going to rip you apart and make it so no one will ever know what happened to you?!"

He stood only inches from her, weeks of observing and analyzing her had culminated to this point.

Jessica stared in bemused shock and fright at the change in demure of the gentleman in front of her. As the wind continued to blow against her coat and her hair, she didn't shiver because of the cold. She shivered because of the raw emotions glowing in his eyes, as if; he had many stories to tell and has seen so much in his life. She also noticed the hard edge of his jawline as well, like he was in deep thought. She shook her head and looked back in his eyes that seemed bluer than hers ever was—and saw it again; the deep knowledge of the unknown. But that's impossible, right? He looked to be a few years older than herself, and she—well she had never seen or done anything worth bragging about to her peers. Isolation all these years finally took a toll on her, which brought her here... tonight.

Her feet stumbled from under her at the mention of him killing her. Did she really hear him right or was her mind playing tricks on her? Yes, she knew it was most likely stupid for following him like a lost puppy, but her curiosity overpowered her judgment.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

*edited 9.21.12*


	2. Chapter 2

*author's note*

SunshineGirl: One review. Not bad, not bad. I wanted five, but I can't be picky. Hehe. So instead, I'll just post every Sunday a mini chapter to keep the suspense I wanted to keep on coming. Hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

Chapter 2-

She laughed nervously, shifting between the balls of her feet in order to keep her composure calm and collected when in fact; she was shaking in the inside. By now the chill had finally got to her and she wanted nothing more than to be sitting at home, having a nice cup of hot cocoa.

"Well to that, I'd have to say that you're either delusional or just sick minded to think you have the capability to rip me to shreds, but I hope neither."

She blinked at the sudden closeness to him.

"So instead, I'll just take my leave and be on my way, and probably never see you again."

With a nod of her head, more to herself than at him, she inwardly hoped that he was only jesting with his comments.

The glowing light emitting from the pearl like moon in the night sky hovered above them both. Her words reverberating within the confines of his mind as he quickly processed them. She was afraid, but the pride within her was trying to conceal it. It was evident to him though, nearly three millennia on this earth made him an avid reader of emotions, but yet the fact that she feared what could happen to her this night wasn't what overtook her like it would many people, she attempted to remain calm and she was doing it well. The light of the moon reflecting off of the iris of his eyes accentuated the deep blight almost as if though they were able to light up the darkness around them. The smoke leaving his nostrils before placing the cigarette in between his fingers yet again after which his body became an abrupt blur, appearing in front of the young female.

"You seek an escape, a way to live the life you dream of living, do you not?"

His Romanian accent snuck deep within the undertones of his wording.

"I have been observing you these last few months my dear Jessica, and I see how you hunger for more, how you every night you lay on your bed and wonder whether or not your life is actually your own or rather a life designed by your parents."

The motioning of his body towards the young woman was silent, each step he took while he neared her becoming more powerful in pressure around them then the last. The temperature around them took a sudden drop, almost as if though the climate around them was taking heed to the intensity of the conversation and thus setting an appropriate response.

"The same hunger that has caused you to follow me into the dead of the night, hoping that maybe, just maybe something new would happen, and a part of you doesn't care if it's right or wrong, but rather you want it because you for once can control what happens in your life, even it's the last thing you ever do."

He continue to speak, his words calm, the sprinkling of sternness could be felt over each letter, he made his way towards her until he was mere inches away. Leaning inward, he lips near her right ear.

"I admire this about you Jessica, and because of this, I'm going to give you the choice you've been waiting for nearly all your life."

A light smirk painted across his face.

"To walk with me on this earth and experience all the beauty this world has to offer, but in doing so you'll have to leave your old life behind; you're mother, father, siblings, and friends, never see them again."

Nikholas paused briefly before continuing.

"Or I'll let you go free, back to your home, to your family and friends. I'll let you continued living the life you so desperately seek to escape from and we will never see each other again."

He moved his head away from hers, yet kept his eyes gazing into hers, waiting for her answer.

"But the choice has and always will be yours…"

The old vampire took in another drag of the cigarette, the silvery smoke drifting away with the wind.

She gazed up at him; the words he spoke so smoothly were like the thoughts that were always so persistent in her mind. He was a mind reader, she thought to herself, standing straighter to her full height. Because for as long as she could remember, no one ever had said the words and seemed to understand exactly how she felt like he did.

"How did you know all that about me when tonight has been the first night I've ever spoken to you? How are you able to know so much when my own parents don't understand me?"

Her questions came out in a rush. Her heart was beating fast, pumping her blood to her veins, warming her body from the cold night air. Her cheeks were flushed with pink, no longer from the cold, but from the embarrassment of being read like a book.

"You say I have a choice, yet you probably already know by now my reply. You're the first to approach me with a way out of my bland existence. How can I ever pass the opportunity up? You say that I get to experience all that I've dreamed with you? Before I agree, how am I to know that you'll stick to that promise? I've never traveled on my own before. If you were to leave, I'd be lost."

She didn't want to sound like some hopeless nutcase that would always tag along with him, but how would she learn without experience first to spread her wings and fly? She'll agree. She already knew that. But she wondered what he would say next.

The peaceful features of the youthful woman were catching his eye. Though he has hardened himself towards the world around him, Nikholas still hopes for what he sees in this woman; a kindness, a soft, but fierce inner being just awaiting for a chance to come out and reveal herself for what she truly is, the way God had made her. The temperature around the two dropped once again, the blistering wind now whipping at the bristles that embodied the beard around his jaw line. The reflective properties of the blue like windows that were his eyes scanned the bright locks of hair that travelled around her shoulders. Closing the gap between them he placed a finger underneath her chin, lifting her head up to meet with his stare. He knew the fear that was welling deep within; it was the same fear that had struck him the night Lilith had come to him with this choice, and just like Lilith Nikholas wasn't going to abandon his child, not matter the consequences.

Her sapphires orbs stared into his, the hunger for love, excitement, and fear lingered in each passing glance she made as she lived.

"Jessica…"

His voice trailed off into the distant wind.

"I give you my word; I will teach you everything I know. I will guide you in the new world you're about to embark on."

A brief pause overtook him; the creation of a progeny was a sacred ceremony, something that shouldn't be taken lightly. The bond between a child and its' maker is everlasting, deeper and closer than any human bond could ever hope to be. The emotion that stirred within was not of hate or destruction, but of love. He wanted to share this love with Jessica, to bring her to his world.

"I will never leave your side."

He leaned in, his lips meeting her forehead in a gentle kiss. Leaning his head back, he glided the fingertips of his right hand delicately down her face.

"I will be everything you need."

His left hand brushed a piece of hair behind her right ear.

"Knowing this, Jessica, are you ready to take this opportunity and walk with me in eternity?"

He once again questioned the young woman, waiting for her response.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

*edited 9.21.12*


	3. Chapter 3

*author's note*

SunshineGirl: My apologies for not uploading this chapter as promised on Sunday (My laptop was having its own strike on me this weekend). So, instead of what I was normally going to put out, I've decided to put a little more to this chapter. Please tell your friends to read/review/follow if you enjoy reading more. Thank you. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3-

"Yes."

she practically breathed out her immediate response. All that she's been wanting, all that she's been yearning, was there in her grasp and nobody was going to deny her now. Her face still tingled against her skin where he had touched. It seemed so innocent, so loving. She knew that he would take care of her. She felt it in her bones. The wind kept on blowing the chilled air between them, but she didn't feel a thing. All she could think about was the excitement that she would be experiencing.

The joy.

The freedom.

The power to be her own person.

To be free.

She sucked in a breath, titling her head up to face him from being so close.

"I'm ready and await the adventures that we would see together. I want to and experience the things that you do. I'm ready to leave my old life and begin anew with you at my side."

She reached out a gloved hand to gently cup his dribbles cheek, still amazed how brilliantly blue his eyes were. They were memorizing.

The eagerness that radiated from every cell of the vibrant young woman was a clear sign of the choice she made within herself. So long she had waited for someone to free her from the path she so unwillingly chose. Now that she was given the freedom to choose, she was finally at peace. Nikholas walked up to the young female.

"Close your eyes; I don't want you to get sick."

Nikholas instructed her before taking hold of the sides of her arms. An abrupt blur was the only thing visible to the human eye as they suddenly vanished from the area.

* * *

Briskly appearing in a field, the land stretched for miles before the next city could be reached. The older vampire needed flat land to complete the ceremony, somewhere where he could bury He and Jessica until she were to turn into one of the immortals and rise from the ground with him. He turned his gazed toward the female on his left, scrutinizing every detail of her being before speaking.

"You truly are beautiful Jessica."

He calmly spoke, unbuttoning the blazer, he folded it half and placed it gently on a patch of grass near him; soon following the rolling of the sleeves of the charcoal like dress shirt that enveloped his torso.

"Shall we begin?"

The rhetorical question left his lips while his hands found their way to the sides of her neck.

"Now Jessica, there's going to be a slight pinch, but right after you'll feel your body weakening and becoming dull in the senses."

A delicate smile painted across his lips.

"And soon after you'll go to sleep, after which I'll perform the ceremony and shortly you'll awaken and you'll be free from the bonds that have held you down your whole life."

He nodded to her in hopes of her understanding what he had told her, feeling confident that she did he leaned her head to his right, exposing the right side of her neck. The jugular vein pulsated intensely. His eyes brightening from the vampiric instincts that began to manifest. The hissing escaping his body as his fangs protruded downward. With snake like reflexes, he clamped onto her neck, his fangs piercing her skin and allowing his mouth to become part of the path that the blood flowed along. Rushing down his throat the woman's blood invigorated him, his eyes shot open as he increased the rate of drinking, His right hand gripping the back of her hand for better positioning.

The life escaping Jessica as he took the final drops away from her body, removing his fangs from her neck, she laid her body slowly on the ground, her blood dripping from his lips; as he resembled a wild animal from the primal look his facial features held. Taking a bite of his wrist he created to puncture wounds for his blood to flow from. Hovering his wrist above her lips, the drops slid down her throat and began to work vigorously in reviving her internal organs, but it would take time for it take effect.

Nikholas vanished and appeared once again, a shovel in hand. Moments later a graved for two would be built, the mounds of dirt laced along the side for easy access so he could pull the dirt back in from inside the grave. Finding themselves buried beneath the earth, they both await for the moment where Jessica would fully turn and awaken as an immortal.

Everything around her passed as if enveloped in a never ending cocoon of flutters and sounds. Throughout the day her body stayed in the same position as when first placed in the ground, but on occasion her eyelids did twitch. Sounds became clearer with each passing hour, though her brain didn't function any of it. She was entombed in a deep sleep. As her last breath escaped her mouth, and her heart took its last thumping beat, her body began the transition as she laid there with him, covered and buried in the earth.

Her internal organs pulsated with the strength of his blood as it traveled through her. If her skin was pale then, now would be an understatement, yet it would suit her well. The flawlessness of her skin shiploads beautifully as if she'd never had a day of bad skin in her life. Her fiery red hair grew in length, landing in soft curls yet still dropped down to her waist. Her lips became rosy red, plump and kissable to any man's fantasy. Only the hours would tell exactly how her transformation went, once out of the ground. In a couple of hours, it would be dusk.

Nikholas could feel the subtle vibrations from his soon to be progeny, He didn't know how Lilith would react to this, but it was his decision and she would have to respect the vampire Laws she herself created for all vampires. His body caressing hers in a tight embrace, the temperature of her body quickly dropped to a constant figure. The two seem like they were cuddling underneath the copious amounts of earth.

* * *

The hours would blur into nothing, Nikholas took realization of this and awoke as the sun was setting. He knew what this meant, the process would soon be done and Jessica would forever me tied to the older vampire until he decided otherwise.

Thrusting his left fist through the thick dirt, he felt the first grazes of the cold night air dancing with his now free fingers. Forcing his other arm through he maneuvered his upper body through a makeshift whole, the spewing of dirt from his mouth and wiping of the particles from the his hair and face were the first signs of his annoyance at the technicalities of such a ceremony. Throwing the thoughts to the wayside at the thought of Jessica, He gave a final dusting of his clothing and forced his right hand through the dirt once again; only this time he felt the bicep of Jessica and pulled her above ground.

Easily pulling her light body with him, he crouched down placing the back of her head atop his lap; brushing the pieces of hair from the front of her face and removing the clumps of dirt that tattered along the surface of her body.

"Jessica, my child, awaken…"

Nikholas whispered towards his progeny, grazing her right cheek gently.

"It's time to view the world anew, my love."

Nikholas gestured softly.

Jessica let out a very deep human gasp as she bolted up from where she laid, her eyelids opening up in shock as she coughed and sputtered, the tiny pieces of dirt falling off of her from her movements. She blinked repeatedly as her eyes shined a brilliant hue of sapphire and gold, her irises tinged with a hint of red. Her ears picked up the sounds of many insects and creatures that roamed the night. Her eyes could see far off into the distance into the night as if the world was lit up. Many sensations were traveling through her body yet she couldn't pinpoint one down. There we no words to describe the feeling that she was experiencing.

Now realizing that she wasn't alone, she turned to her maker—her reason for being here in the dead of the night and studied him with her new vampiric vision. He looked even more breathtaking than humanly possible. _Is this how we're supposed to look like?_ She wondered, raising an arm in front of her, looking at beautiful pale skin. Instantly her hand went to her throat where he had bit her, but all she felt was unblemished skin. She gulped heavily, a weight now evident in her throat.

"I'm hungry." she whispered, her voice now sounding whimsical and breathtakingly soft.

A worry overtook Nikholas as he took notice of the bewildered expression that had quickly latched its way onto the newborn vampire.

"Calm down Jessica. This is all normal in the beginning."

Nikholas attempted to reassure her, but to no avail, he worried she would react negatively to the transition but she seemed to be handling it quite comfortably. A breath of air escaped his lips from the light chuckle that chimed within him.

"I suppose you can call it an adaptation, it would be a problem if we vampires tried to entice our prey while looking like bums. Our beauty is one of the perks that come along with living a life that never ends. A beauty that will last forever until you cease to exist on this earth."

Nikholas stood up slowly, bringing his new progeny with him.

"We'll solve that soon enough, first we'll have to clean up."

He took grasp of Jessica's delicate, but strong hand both vanishing from the empty field.

* * *

A breeze blew in from the opened window that led into a small apartment. The bedroom they suddenly appeared in made up only one of the four rooms that comprised the apartment spacing; the bathroom, kitchen, and living room made up the other three.

"We'll have to get you cleaned up, the shower is over to your left, and I'll have a set of clothes ready for you when you come out. The towels are on a rack in the bathroom."

He gently instructed her, not trying to seem as If he were barking orders. He made his way to her one last time before she went off to clean up. His heads placing themselves at the sides of her face calmly.

"Try to focus on one thing at a time, I know it's easier said than done with everything constantly hitting you, but if you focus hard enough it'll help you through the process. "

He advised her, his lips hitting her forehead in a soft kiss before making his way to the closet.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she took in the smell of one another smelling of earth and other thing. She chuckled lightly, taking a step backwards as she opened her eyes to watch as he walked towards the closet. _Yes, she needed to clean up—badly_, she thought, chuckling as she made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door slowly. Looking around first to get comfortable in the room she was at, she walked towards the rectangular glass shower stall and opened the door, turning on the water to the temperature she would normal set it before showering. She then closed the door and stripped out of her clothes, folding them up and placing them on top of the counter top. Now naked, she made her way a little too quickly (not realizing she had the ability to move faster) and knocked into the glass door. Laughing, she shook her head and got in slowly, trying to concentrate on only getting herself washed.

A half hour later, now wrapped in one of the fluffy towels she found on the rack, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom, not really knowing what to expect next.

The swinging of the closet door caused a light thud against the wall it hit against. The thousands of years of being of vampire has provided with enough time to master a range of vampiric abilities. The blurs of his hands searching the confines of the closet for a set of clothing decreased the time it took to finally come to a choice. Pulling out a set of two hangers that caught his eyes he scrutinized with them extra precision, he didn't want to give Jessica anything she found embarrassing so he studied the clothing intently; the fine teal tinted material comprised the entirety of the dress. A section of teal ruffles could be found lacing the right seam of the low "V" cut cleavage line. The waist of the dress continued with more light teal ruffles only to be followed by a section of white ruffles underneath it, and teal right after that, the pattern continuing downward until about mid-thigh, the size of the dress was met for her slender frame and would stand comfortably with curves.

Feeling satisfied with the selection he placed the dress atop the bed sheets. Waiting for her to exit the bathroom so he himself could bathe, His eyes shifting from the dress and locking onto the twisting door knob as the fledging vampire made her way to the bedroom, he couldn't help but be a little taken back by the sudden beauty that had struck him. Jessica was truly beautiful; the transformation only accentuated her features. He couldn't help but feel a genuine happiness at the creature that stood before him; she was his, his progeny, his everything. Shifting his gaze back towards the dress he motioned his right hand to it.

"I hope you like the dress, it belongs to my mother, I figured you now being part of my lineage, you deserve only the best."

Nikholas sent light smile in Jessica's direction awaiting her response.

She slowly made her way towards the bed, holding onto the towel tightly against her tiny frame as she took in the look of the dress. She then reached out and touched it, noticing its soft silky like feel to it. It would feel wonderful against her body.

"It's very beautiful."

She responded, picking the dress up from the hanger and draped it in front of her body as she looked down at it.

"It looks great against my new completion. What do you think?"

She asked, looking up to gaze into her Maker's eyes. She couldn't get enough of just how handsome he looked, even if he hadn't cleaned up yet. She still had that memory burned in her brain at their first meeting and was elated and happy that she was now his.

Her maker.

Her sire.

She was going to be with him for a very long time and to her, that felt like she was finally complete. She was his, yet she knew that she would still experience all the things she wanted to. But this time, with someone beside her.

"Wouldn't she be upset that I would be wearing her clothing? I wouldn't want to impose. I should've thought more on the process of things and such. I came to you with nothing but the clothes on my..."

She paused.

"Well, the clothes that was on my back."

She laughed, pushing away some of the hair that fell into her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong though. I am very excited on what the future now holds for me, being connected to you in this way. It's more than I've ever dreamed, and I haven't experienced much."

If vampires could blush, she would be doing it right now, because whenever she got remotely nervous, she talked—a lot.

He gave the woman a caring smile, the look elation that overtook as she fondled the dress was something that would cause the light feeling of elation within him. The drops of water racing down her pearl like skin would bring about him a slight arousal, but he quickly shook the sensation away at the questioning vampire. A minuscule jerk of his head would shift his attention towards the dress she was modeling.

"You wear it better than any queen could possibly hope to achieve."

The words were true and comforting towards her, her beauty radiated throughout the room. The innocence that enveloped her demeanor overtook the new creature she had become, the savage she now had the potential to be.

"You're not imposing, and on the contrary all of this now belongs to you."

He paused briefly to motion his hand towards the closet.

"Everything I own is now yours, don't be afraid to take what you wish; I promised to take care of you, and this is only part wonders that await you."

The voice was gentle; the small sprinkling of temptation coated each letter.

He gave a small smirk before making his way past her.

"She is your grandmother, she shares with family."

Nikholas reassured her, a kiss hitting a clump of hair above her left ear as he made his way to the bathroom. The shutting of the door behind was soon followed by the disrobing of his now nude body. After adjusting the temperature he let the water cascade over his body, the thoughts of the recent moments rushing his mind. What he had done was not something any vampire had done, but only those vampires who were willing to teach and guide another should, and he was ready to do that. Minutes passed, the shutting off of the water gave note to the body that was being dried off by the long white towel; wrapping it around his waist he made his towards the closet, His hands shifting through the sets of clothing until he pulled out a set similar to the last pair of clothes he had one, but with a lighter shade of gray and black tones instead of the all black shade his previous set had. Dressing before the young vampire, he felt if they planned to travel the world together he figured she should get use to the male body. The final clicking of buttons and tying of shoes marked his readiness, his gaze shifted towards the newborn vampire.

"Are you ready to satisfy your hunger Jessica?"

He questioned the female near him.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

*edited 9.21.12*


	4. Chapter 4

*author's note*

SunshineGirl: The chapters are getting longer now. I'm really hoping for more reviews or even follows. *hint, hint* Hehe.

I've gotten really excited about this point in the story and I couldn't wait for Sunday to upload it (Yes, I know it's only a day away now, but I might be lazy after working the morning shift tomorrow. lol). Don't worry, I'll edit chapter 5 today, so all I'll have to do is post the chapter. I hope you like this one though. :D

* * *

Chapter 4-

As soon as he had shut the door, she placed the dress back down on the bed and unraveled the towel, drying her body completely of the water that she felt dripping down against her body earlier. Draping the towel over a chair for a moment, she gently removed the hanger from the dress and careful placed it over her head, letting the soft fabric tickle her skin as it fell down her body, hugging her curves in the right places. She loved the feel of the dress around her. She even did a quick twirl, blushing as she realized that she was still bare underneath. She stopped, grabbing the towel once again as she dried her hair and waited until he was done. She walked towards the window to look out at the beautiful night sky.

He moved back into the room, she continued to stare out into the sky as she heard him shuffling around and the sound of him dressing could be heard. Once again, she was glad for being a vampire because if her blood was coursing in her veins in hot liquid form, she would have had a blush painted on her face. She smiled softly, as she turned slowly, mesmerized by the sound of his melodic voice. She took in his now cleaned features, loving how the soft tones complimented his body and manly figure. She really hoped that she wasn't drooling at that moment, because—well, she hasn't seen that much male specimen in her 18 years of being on this earth, but if there was truly a god (cause there was certainly vampires that roamed the earth; now her included), he was made in their vision of perfection.

"I'm ready, but I'm missing just two things actually."

She made a face showing her embarrassment as she stuck one her legs out.

"I'm barefoot and I'm in need of some underwear."

At the last word, she quickly looked everywhere else except into his eyes.

He instantly took in what Jessica had spoken, the missing underwear and footwear was his mistake, and he should have gotten everything she had needed before heading into the shower. Giving her a raised brow from the bare skin that climbed up her legs, he nodded in agreement to the concern.

"My apologies, it must've slipped my mind."

He responded before finally fixing the cuffs. His suit now properly tailored and fastened, Nikholas made his way to the set of drawers that were constructed into the oak dresser that lay against the wall beside the door to the bathroom. The towering mirror shot back his reflection. The streaks of blonde and brown that coated the numerous strands of hair stayed in place while he searched the copious amounts of clothing lodged in to the storage compartments. Taking eye of a set of charcoal tinted laced underwear he didn't think anything by it and took it in his hand. His other hand grabbed a pair of knee high silk socks that matched the same shade of color of the underwear, but yet it contained a transparent property.

Making his way back towards the woman he gave the opened draw a swing of his closed hands, the sound of pieces of wood hitting each other was the signal he needed to know it was closed.

"Let's take care of the problem."

He sent of a playful smirk, he didn't need to be so hard with her anymore, they were going to see the best and worst of each other; this was only the beginning of centuries to come. Gracefully, he sat Jessica down on the edge of the bed.

"Let me do the honors."

Nikholas gracefully spoke while crouching before her. He unraveled the socks and placed his empty hand behind the calf of her right leg, his cold touch on her diamond skin wouldn't affect her as severely as it did the night before. Gliding his hand down the velvet skin of her calf he met her heel. Sliding the sock on, he gripped the back of it with his empty hand and pulled it up to her knee; making sure to keep his vision away from anything above, he respected her and never sought to make her feel uncomfortable. Repeating the process with the opposite leg he stood up once again, placing the underwear on her lap and turning his body around.

"When you finish up, we'll take care of that hunger that I feel growing in you."

He reassured her of their plans crossing his arms toward the closet.

She watched him intently as he stood up to his full height, rotating his body until his clothed covered back became the aspect of what was in front of her. Bracing her now concealed toes on top of the floor beneath her, she stood up and lifted an arm as the silky softly curls of her hair slipped off her shoulders and proceeded to cover half of her porcelain face, and pushed the hair back behind her earlobe. Then realizing that it wouldn't have mattered anyway, she shrugged her shoulders; mostly to herself, and bent over, her whole head of hair falling in front of her face and blocking her vision as she moved each leg into the holes of the underwear and pulling them up with a slight jump to secure it. Patting the dress back down, blowing her hair away from her face, she leaned her body forward and grabbed her shoes, slipping them on before tapping her left index finger against his broad shoulder.

"I'm done."

She spoke out softly, now shoving and blowing her wild curls out of the way, which she didn't know looked good on her.

All of a sudden, a giggle escaped from between her lips as her feet crossed together as she began to swing her body to the front, then to the back, repeating the pattern for a few minutes longer.

"I am terribly sorry for my outburst."

She still kept on giggling.

"This is the first time in my life—undead life, that I feel extremely beautiful and maybe even boy worthy."

She swallowed her giggles and straightened up.

"I mean, as you had mentioned and I completely agree... I've dreamed of so much and just these few hours of being with you, is just amazing. I don't think I'll ever stop being surprised when you're around. So just to let you know, if I ever forget... Thank you, for choosing me. I won't let you regret it. That's a promise."

At that she grinned, her pearly white teeth contrasted nicely with her plump, kissable red lips.

He stood amused at the innocently looking female before him, thought she smiled and thanked him, he knew how dangerous she was. She alone could decimate a city if properly instructed. The vampire species were given too much power, and most often misused it; it was Nikholas' responsibility to teach her otherwise. He knew the words that escaped her enticing lips were genuine, the left corner of his lip pulled upward in a small smile. This was truly a gift for her.

"You don't have to apologize for anything."

He reassured her, the back of his left hand brushing the anxious features that were so deeply etched on her tender face.

"The last feeling I'll ever have towards you is one of regret Jessica."

He paused for a brief moment before continuing.

"And you'll be able to entice countless individuals, you are beyond just boy-worthy, with the proper tutelage, you can be the seducer of kings and queens."

Nikholas leaned in as he playfully spoke, the underlying tones of truth hidden beneath the face of each word.

"Let us begin."

Nikholas whispered, grasping her hand they both vanished.

* * *

They both appeared in an empty alleyway beside a late night club of the bustling New York City. Casually leaning against the brick wall the separated him from the night club, he motioned Jessica to do the same, his gaze shifting toward his progeny.

"As vampires we require human blood as sustenance to maintain our intensified bodies."

A brief pause gave way to the human couple staggering through the entrance of the alleyway, the odor of alcohol radiating from every pour of the male and female that continued past Nikholas and Jessica.

"Our kind has many tactics to satisfying our hunger; the method I prefer is the less chaotic way."

He trailed off, becoming an abrupt blur and appearing before the intoxicated couple.

"Wow, dude, where did you come from?"

The male suddenly spoke stopping his trail, the woman hastily following in action. Nikholas stood silent, observing their next actions.

"Mikey, hurry up with this guy, I wanna go home. My show is about to come on."

The woman bothered her partner.

"Yea, yea, shut up will ya."

The male angrily retorted.

"Look guy, I'm not interested in what you're selling, so why don't you cut me a break and save me from any more bitching from my girl"

He proposed the idea toward the older vampire.

Giving the two a smirk, his eye locked with the human male's in a stare.

"I think it would work out better for you and your lovely companion if you were to join my friend and I over there."

He motioned his hand toward Jessica. The sudden pressure between the three beings changed. Nikholas' gaze seemed to bring about a change in the male's attitude; he became more complacent and cooperating. His eyes shifted towards the human female, repeating the words, the female suddenly underwent the same attitude change. After Nikholas had repeated the process with the young woman he made his way back to his progeny. The two humans following close behind.

"Glamouring is the process by which a vampire forces his influence onto another human, thus rendering them ultimately under the vampire's control."

After explaining the process he extended his hand to the left, the woman grabbing hold and placing her in front of him.

"While under our control, we feed on them without their death. After we finish we heal their wounds with the light smearing of our blood on their wound and release them from out control after erasing their memories. They never remember what happened and we feed in peace without worry of trouble."

He finished the explanation.

"Go on, take your first bite, she's already under my control, she won't budge an inch."

He assured the redheaded woman.

During the whole interaction episode with vampire and soon to be dinner, Jessica watched her maker with fascination and awe at the subtleness and calmness he seemed to portray in acquiring their dinner. In fact, he looked incredibly sexy doing it, using his eyes to hypnotize and attract the human's attention away from wanting to go home. Her eyes continued to follow the elder vampire as he made his way silently with the woman in tow to stand right in front of her. She couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes zoomed in towards the now visible vein at the nape of her neck. Her fangs lengthened out of her gums to rest gently above her lower lip and stepped closer to them, her eyes darting back and forth from the human to Nikholas as her eyes began to glow a brilliant shade of blue, her mouth opening at the mere imagination of finally drinking real blood—the drink to sustain life in a vampire.

In a blink of an eye, Jessica moved forward with her new vampiric speed and instantly pierced the carotid artery in the woman's neck and drank eagerly, slurping the blood into her mouth and down her throat as if she was dying of thirst—which in some ways, she was. Her hands situated itself against the woman's shoulder blades; the control to stop to keep the human alive was not fully registered in the baby vampire's mind. The only thought rotating in her mind was of the euphoric metallic taste of the woman's blood.

Red.

Mouthwatering.

Tasty.

Hers.

The feeling of being a true maker surged through his body. Nikholas' had never taken an individual to be his, but seeing her feed, it gave him a new sense of purpose. He didn't just live for his mother any longer; he lived for the woman before him. The fledgling vampire who took her first drink of the true blood; the crimson liquid flowed from the opening at the corners of her lips and down the flawed skin of the human female. The older vampires fanged clicked into visibility, the sudden smell of blood filling his nostrils caused his body to overcharge with energy, but he resisted the temptation; it was his progeny's turn to feed, still the fangs remained visible; their milky coated color gave no sign of the age they bared, they were clean and prominent just as any newborn. The blood continued to spill down the female's neck.

"You don't want to let any spill out, the blood is something we don't to let go to waste. "

He softly instructed her as she fed. The brushing of her hair by his left hand was evident to his pleased demeanor. She was doing well, and he was proud of that fact.

"That's enough Jessica."

He gently pulled the feeding female off of the human. Nikholas held the female by her collar, his gaze meeting with hers, and an overwhelming pressure took over the atmosphere; Nikholas' influence touched the female yet again.

"You're going to head home; do not stop for any reason whatsoever. When you get there, you're going to take a long shower, and go to bed. You're going to feel oddly weak these next few days, but you won't mind it."

Nikholas gave a brief pause before standing the female upright.

"Now get going…"

Nikholas suggested; nonchalantly the male walked into busy streets of New York.

The older vampire gripped the bicep of the male human; placing him before his progeny. He gave her a final glance before shifting his attention toward the human once again. Their stare locking as the same pressure sifted through the atmosphere once more.

"When I tell you, you will be released from my control; and the effects of the alcohol and drugs you have consumed will no longer influence your mind, but you will be in complete consciousness of the large amount of fear you will be feeling once I do this."

Another pause took over the quiet alleyway.

"Now…"

He trailed off; the darting of the human's eyes back and forth from Jessica to Nikholas was overtaken by the screams he emitted. Gripping the male up and covering his mouth from behind, Nikholas gave a glare towards Jessica.

"Though I prefer the other way of feeding, sometimes we aren't fortunate enough with time to glamour our prey, so when that isn't an option, you must feed on humans with full awareness of what's happening to them. This more than likely will result in their death; and if not done, you risk the exposure of all our kind."

The squirming of the human against Nikholas' grip was futile, his yells muffled by the titan like cover that was his hand.

"Grab him, my child, and do what it is in your nature to do!"

He instructed Jessica.

"Take him from my arms and fill yourself with life."

Nikholas invited Jessica to take hold of the quivering male.

She quickly grasped the arm of the frightened, trembling male, throwing him against the brick wall of the alleyway. The sound of a grunt escaped his mouth the second his back hit the hard surface. No sooner than it took to for the human male to realize that he was not being held by anyone, Jessica jumped at him, twisting his neck at a weird angle as she once again latched onto her meal and drank her dinner. He emanated sounds of discomfort and terror as she continued to drink his life force away from his body. His flaring arms were nothing compared to her as she batted them away and kept on doing what she was meant to do.

She was almost to the point of snarling while she drank, completely absorbed by the taste of the humans' blood against her fangs, her lips, even her tongue. She could feel the energy and strength that tonight's feeding was enabling her body to have. It was more than she's ever felt even when she was alive and her father fed her after starving her one weekend for disobeying him. She now knew that being a human in her predicament; she was weak. But now, in this form, she could do anything. Her ear caught the sound of the human's last breath and detached her fangs from his neck, dropping him to the floor like a rag doll. Licking her lips, she turned to her maker with a smile.

"How did I do?"

She asked, always wanting to be in his favor.

Nikholas scrutinized Jessica's feeding; his sapphire hues shifting along from the trails of blood that ran down the male's quivering body to the position of her bit on his neck. A smile grew across Nikholas' stern facial features; the fangs that protruded downward still visible. The occasionally grunt and hissing bellowed from within the older vampire; His primal vampiric nature was manifesting itself during her feeding. He gave his progeny a smirk at the calm demeanor she held; thoughts of his transition into a vampire around 3000 years ago flooded his mind. His mother watching and protecting him while he fed on those they hunted; Lilith took care of him, but somewhere along the line things became complicated. He brushed the strands of hair that fell over her polished facial features behind her ears.

"You performed extraordinary."

He whispered; leaning in her gave her a kiss against her forehead. He wasn't one for show emotion, and still wasn't; but this feeling of see his progeny grow and learn, it reminded him of the days where he too once had a family; a human family. One could deduce that this, for Nikholas was a way of retaining his humanity, among the countless macabre tasks he had done in the name of his mother; he could finally bring something he can be proud of into this world, something he would fight for until he met the true death.

The human's body slumped against the brick wall, Nikholas' sapphire eyes scanned the body and back towards the surrounding area. Pulling away from Jessica made his way to a dumpster and with ease pulled it and placed it in manner where no one would accidently find it. Clicking his fangs away from prying eyes, he resembled any other individual.

"Come Jessica, I must explain something to you, but not here."

His voice danced with the breeze that seem to carry them as Nikholas took hold of Jessica and vanished. Abruptly reappearing atop of a building roof, the small walls that were the only protection from the building's large height; the bright lights and piercing sounds of the countless televisions and automobiles scared the air around them both. Nikholas shifted his view toward Jessica as they stood at the edge of the roof.

"Jessica, listen and understand, that while we are physically superior to humans that does not give us the right to treat them like animals. They support our bodies, and we shouldn't mistreat them for amusement."

He turned his gaze towards the city streets below.

"I tell you this, because countless vampires don't understand the importance humans play in our survival and mindlessly slaughter them, but you will not."

A brief pause over took them while the older vampire occasionally turned his attention to his progeny.

"You have the blood of the ancients coursing through your veins, and with that comes differences among our kind, differences that within time you will understand. "

The wind would pull any human off the edge but he stood his ground.

"I will teach what it means to be a true vampire and not a common savage."

He gave a smirk to the female to his side.

"There's a world of beauty ahead of us my dear, and I will give you everything this world has to offer; even if it takes thousands of years."

His smirk turned into a smile.

"I'm assuming you're still hungry?"

He questioned the infant vampire.

The baby vampire looked with passionate filled eyes and soaked up everything the elder vampire told her. He knew everything that she wanted to learn, so never would she turn her hearing away from what he had to say. He had the knowledge, and that was also power—power not to succeed after him, but power to be able to fend for herself when he couldn't be there for her. He was like her father in many ways now.

Her mentor.

She already had developed a deep affection for him and would go to the ends of the earth, just to do whatever it took to please him. One could say that she was smittened for him, but she didn't even know what the feeling she had meant. All she knew was that he was it for her. No one else could compare. She opened her mouth a few times, contemplating on what to say. A gust of wind, strong enough to blow any human right off, was no match for them—except her hair, now flying in front of her face. Laughing, she lifted her arms, catching most of her runaway hair and pulling it back, now able to see his profile once again.

She clicked her newly made fangs back in and smiled.

"I do feel a little hungry."

She told him truthfully, now forgoing her hair only because she did not have a hair clip with her. She did not realize that her hair was completely fine and it didn't looked messed up, not how it used to get when she'd be caught outside on a windy day. Instead, she just tilted her head and let her hair blow in whatever direction it wanted to go. She began laughing again, feeling a little giggly and elated. It still felt new to her; this feeling of freedom.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

*author's note*

SunshineGirl: The past week has been very busy, so I apologize for not getting chapter 5 out sooner. Our annual County Fair just happened, 'Hotel Transylvania' just came out and my other favorite TV show, 'Once Upon a Time' just premiered two hours ago which I had been dying to see. I'm really hoping that once I've gotten to the end of what I've already had, I'll be able to continue this story (because I'm in love with it). My friend who plays Nikholas hasn't been around in almost a week and I hope that he'll pop around soon to help me continue with this story (we've got lots of ideas on where to take it).

Please review, favorite, pass this story around if you enjoy it. Aloha. :D

* * *

Chapter 5-

Since they had been together he hadn't showed his amused side until now; a light chuckle escaped his lips as he looked upon the glorious female. The numerous strands of hair arching and bending to the will of the wind hitting the back of our bodies, it pleased him to see such a beauty like his progeny living the life she sought out for so many years. The dotted pearl like moon hovering above their heads, while he took view of the city once more, taking a step forward over the edge; for a moment it seem like he would've just fallen off and crashed toward the pavement below, but it wasn't so. Instead he hovered hundreds of feet above those who weren't aware. Gliding before his progeny he gave her seductive smirk.

"And in time, you'll master all the abilities of a vampire. "

Motioning forward he was mere inches from colliding with her.

"You are going to be everything I will ever need in life Jessica, our bond is never-ending. Unless I allow for our bond to be broken, nothing can come in the way of it."

His hand found its way behind her head as his fingers interlaced the fiery strands. Holding her close, he fell back into a free fall, the glass windows that sped past them both became a blur; the rushing sound of wind that enveloped them both continued to roar about them as they cut through the air. While they fell, his eyes were locked with hers in a stare.

"We can only trust each other."

He whispered into her ear before pulling out of the fall and speeding off into the night sky. The view of the city shrinking as they continued to ascend was mesmerizing to any individual. Holding Jessica against his lifeless body Nikholas took a pause and shifted his view toward the small city; the thick clouds encircled them as they split around the two vampires. Nikholas held Jessica close with his right arm while his left hand fell into one of the clouds; the moist texture trickled against each pour that composed the skin of the hand.

Moments would pass; taking in the beautiful atmosphere, placing his arms around his Progeny.

"Go ahead Jessica; it's not every day that you get the chance to touch a cloud."

He smirked at the female,

"And right after, we'll both feed. "

Nikholas reassured the youthful vampire, seeing her fangs exposed. He gave Jessica his word he would show he every beauty the world has to offer, and he couldn't find any time better than the present to begin doing so.

She reached out and touched the clouds with her opened hand, letting the soft wetness glide through her fingertips in amazement and awe. She was actually soaring through the sky, touching the clouds. Tonight has shown her one wonders amongst another, and if she wasn't already dead, she would have said that she had died and gone to heaven. Everything that he was showing her gave her feelings of completeness and if her heart could skip a best right now, it would. She trusted her entire being with him.

"This is wonderful!"

She exclaimed.

"It's like nothing I had ever dreamed it could be!"

The coldness didn't touch her in a way it would normally do, but she enjoyed it all the same. As a human, she would have never experienced this. As a vampire—the sky is the limit, and beyond.

She found her calling.

She found her purpose.

It was to be at his side, always.

Taking quick eye of the joy the female vampire was experiencing; he let her delight in the amazement before flying off. The clouds ripping apart from the high amounts of speed that burst through the night air. The moments passed before the two appearing outside of a New York City night club; the line seemed to stretch for miles before reaching the end. The alleyway which now became their immediate surroundings were empty and without sound. If it weren't for the life of humanity that continued to roar from outside, one would have guessed the alleyway was like another world; with its own sleeping bums as citizens and outgrown rats as house pets. Repositioning his blazer from the unexpected flight he had just undergone; Nikholas took a look at his Progeny; her porcelain like features were continually ever glowing, he had grown so used to Lilith that he had forgotten was it was like to be stunned by true beauty. Shaking the thought of her physical attractiveness from his mind, Nikholas took hold of Jessica's left hand. The soft grip of his palm against hers was endearing; or so he thought.

Making his way toward the exit of the alleyway and toward the line of individuals that laced the sidewalk along the club; cutting in between two and landing at the front of the line. With a glancing look, one would see only humans waiting to enter the establishment, but given much closer inspection one would see human combined with vampire waiting in line. While unofficial of course; this said night club was a hub for vampire and human customers alike. The two bouncers at the entrance of the club were made up of one human male and one vampire female. Their formal dress wore resembled Nikholas' attire if it were for the differences in color and pattern.

The angered look of the ones in line were shot at Nikholas as the bouncers opened the thick velvet rope and allowed he and Jessica passage.

"Hey dude, what the hell? Why the hell are you letting them through?"

The masculine voice left the male who seem to be leading the line. Nikholas and Jessica ignored the comment and continued into the bustling club. The comments continued to be hurled at the bouncer before the female vampire turned her attention to the complaining male.

"When you become own of the club like he is, then we'll let you in without question."

The words trailed along the males ears while he tried to process what he had been told; had he actually just seen the owner of the club walk by him? Stunned by the realization he stood in line quiet for the remainder of the night.

Nikholas continued to make his way deeper into the club, the different colored flashing lights; hints ranging from all over the color wheel seem to be in synchronization with the pounding music that boomed from the towering speakers that found themselves at every corner of the night club; the changes in music came from the DJ that controlled the entertainment for the dancers that cluttered the large dance floor. Human and vampire alike danced among each; the different types of dancing and sexual contact among both were intensified by the sharing of narcotics and vampire blood among humans. Sifting his way through the dancing crowds, Nikholas had finally reached his destination; the counter of the bar. Leaning against it, he placed his lips beside Jessica's ear.

"Here you are."

Giving a brief pause he continued,

"While here, you can feed as much as you want, humans come here seeking out our kind; and when they find us, they are more than willing to let us feed; and occasionally an accident happens that results in death."

Nikholas gave off a smirk.

"But that's something that can be taken care of with ease."

He reassured his progeny.

"Now go find someone to dance with and indulge your thirst my dear. "

He shifted his gaze toward the numerous specimens; his calm demeanor was never changing even among the shifting music and sensations throughout the air.

Looking at Nikholas wide-eyed for a brief moment before turning towards the crowd, she gulped in nervousness which quickly dissolved in curiosity at everything around her. The flashing of colored lights shined all around; the music blaring over the room and around the crowd was mesmerizing. She could already feel herself moving to the beat. Turning towards her maker, she leaned up just a little and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be right back, Nik."

And pecked him with a soft kiss alongside his cheek, smiling shyly before making her way slowly towards and into the crowd, swinging her hips in time with the beat of the song, her hands grabbing at her hair as she lifted it up, baring her soft alabaster skin to the many humans and vampires alike around her. She closed her eyes and instantly got lost into the song.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

Bodies gyrated all around her as she continued to just dance, using her body to bring in her '_snack_'. Remembering what her friend once told her, she used her hands and gently moved them up and down her body as if she or someone was doing the caressing as more eyes moved to watch her as she danced alone.

_Where have you been?_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

The same random gentleman that was once outside the club, complaining about them cutting in line was now in the club and making his way towards her. Seeing that she was nowhere near '_the owner_', he figured he'd get a chance to see if she'd like to party with him. Quickly, he moved up against her from behind and said loud enough so she could hear (which didn't matter to her).

"I see that you are alone now. Would you like to come and play with me?"

He asked, trying to sound sexy and masculine. She turned and faced him, her sapphire eyes now opened and trained on him as she continued to dance, with or without him.

"If play, meaning you'd let me drink your blood. I'm all for playing."

She smirked, baring her fangs out towards him in a teasing way.

He looked at the young dancing vampire and smiled.

"I'll let you drink, but I want to dance first."

He reached out and made a grab for her arm; which he missed, as she was now behind him, pressed up against his back with her arms around his neck.

"But see… I'm still hungry."

She replied, her eyes shining with the lights in the room as she opened her mouth wider, closing in on his neck, piercing his flesh as she drank.

_You can have me all you want_

_Anyway, any day_

_Just show me where you are tonight_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

Leaving just enough to keep him awake, she released him with a smack of her lips as she moved along and kept dancing to the music, very happy and content at where she was. Licking her lips of any stray blood that she might have missed, she looked around in search of Nikholas; her maker as the sudden feeling of wanting to be closer to him now stronger than ever.

The music continued to blast against the dancing bodies that never seem let up. Nikholas kept his eyes on Jessica while she made her way onto the dance floor. The left corner of his lip pulling up into a smirk as he observed the male coming up from behind, '_Do you want to play with me?_', the words that escaped the naïve gentleman rang against Nikholas' ear drums. The countless years have given the much older vampire senses beyond comparison. He knew Jessica would handle the young man, but hopefully it wouldn't have resort to the death of the human. Jessica's movements to the deafening lyrics were hypnotic, she had been holding it in for so long and finally she was given the life of freedom; but even freedom has a price, and there must be rules and regulations that must maintained in order for all vampires to live. A ringing among the music tangled throughout the air; catching wind of it, Nikholas reached in his inner right blazer pocket; withdrawing his hand, a cell phone took its grip, His gaze shifted toward its front side, '_Unknown_' printed on the digital display of the smartphone. A sudden feeling of sternness and obedience began to entrenched themselves in the forefront of his mind; his thumb pressed the grass colored button which had '_Answer_' engraved in a white text. Placing the phone to his left ear, he let a cautious,

"Yes?"

The word vibrated through the electronic signal that connected him to the other individual on the other end of the call.

"You look dashing as usual."

The feminine qualities that interweaved each syllable were at the same soothing and frightening. Nikholas after hearing them shifted his gaze toward the stairs that lead up to an office overlooking the dance floor, its glass walls reflected the sound waves that constantly bombarded them from the speakers and muffled the music to drastically reduce the volume within the office. He spoke towards the seemingly blooming woman within his office; her tan complexion only accented the coal dyed strands of hair that hovered gracefully over her eyes, the glossy crimson lipstick complimented the ruby touched formal dress that resembled a young school girl's prom dress, but much more elegant in its left shoulder and bottom dress ruffles, her gaze piercing through Nikholas as she stared down at him.

He vanished from the bar and briskly appeared before the large mahogany door that marked the entrance to his office. Taking a quick moment to compose himself, he opened the door and made his way inside. During his transition to his office, the woman moved from behind the glass wall and sat herself on of the robust marble desk.

"You have been quite busy recently Nikholas, you almost missed our appointment."

The female spoke, while Nikholas removed the charcoal tinted blazer and made his way behind the desk, letting the blazer hug the sides of the leather chair that rolled back for Nikholas to sit on.

"Just some business; it's not of importance. What is on the docket today?"

He placed a cigarette to his lips. Instantly the lighter was removed from hand and the female was at his side. The strike of fear surged through his body, but he maintained his calm demeanor while she lit the tip and stood the metallic zippo on the desk.

"I hate it when you smoke."

She expressed before sitting on the desk once again; this time facing him.

"Thank you…"

Nikholas trailed off as he took drag.

"Should we get down to business then?"

He once again suggested.

"We shall."

She took a pause before removing herself from the desk and examined the numerous books that were placed on countless bookshelves.

"France. Strasbourg to be more specific... "

Her index finger marked the spines of each book; the dust from the lack of use drifted in the air.

"And what's in Strasbourg?"

Nikholas cautiously retorted. The woman gave her attention to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Concern you not with the reason."

She gave another pause before making her way in front of the desk.

"Find this man."

She handed a picture of a male dressed in button up shirt and jeans speaking a merchant at a market. Obviously the picture had been taken without the notice of him.

"Force him to tell you where the hive is and once you do, call me immediately."

She instructed Nikholas.

"And why can't you handle this yourself?"

Nikholas questioned placing the photo on the desk as the female made her way to his side of the desk.

"The Council is growing restless, whispers of some deeming my search as fruitless and costly is sparking up questions."

She placed a hand under Nikholas' chin, forcing it to take her view.

"I don't want to decimate them like the previous council; I'm trying to handle things more delicately, but my patience has its limits."

Nikholas' facial features tightened as he was forced to stare into the woman's eyes.

"We've been searching for thousands of years and I won't allow anyone to get in our way, especially a group of self-righteous vampires who's only job is to sit on their bloated asses and drink their savings away in blood and sex."

The seemingly young female vampire let her grip on the male's chin dissipate and made her way once again behind the glass wall.

"This is the closest we've ever been, we can't stop. We won't stop."

Her voice trailed off into the dance floor, Her arms crossed in an angered pose, leaving Nikholas to question the woman's true purpose once more, and unaware of Jessica searching for him.

Shrugging her shoulders lightly and with ease, Jessica continued to dance as the DJ toned down the music and began playing a slower toned beat where she just continued to sway and dance, not minding the other sway of bodies near her. She moved with the music, became part of it as she got lost in the crowd of fellow dancers. She was glad that vampires didn't break into sweats. For the atmosphere in the crowd of human and vampires were stifling and very heated though she could hear the whirling of the air conditioners in the background—but she didn't feel it. She chuckled to herself as random after random men came and tried to dance with her. Her shock didn't last too long, and she went along with it, feeling content and full, not feeling the need to feed on anyone else tonight.

She didn't know how long she had been out there on the dance floor, but her feet pulled her in a direction that she herself didn't know where she was going. Before she knew it, she stood at a door, blinking at it repeatedly as she wondered why she had the need to go there. Not wanting to be caught in an uncompromising position, she stepped back, ready to make her way back to where the room was crowded with people.

Nikholas took a hard look at the woman still in his office, trying to gather his thoughts so he wouldn't stumble over his wording. The continual pounding of the music against the glass walls of his office caused them to vibrate, but soon subsided as the change in genre occurred. His vivid oceanic eyes scrutinized the features of the fellow vampire.

"When did you last feed Nikholas?"

The questioned struck a chord within the male, the centuries of countless lives that have been snuffed under his hand once haunted him; but over the millennia they blurred away from his subconscious.

"I'm fine, you know better than most I don't need to feed often."

The male vampire answered. The female turned her attention towards the male once again.

"I wasn't asking so you could satisfy your thirst, but rather for a little entertainment; come now Nikky."

The female vampire made her way towards the desk, leaning over it and nearing his facial features.

"The way this city is set up, we can gather a few humans and play a game of tag. The first one to drain their human first wins. "

The devilish grin that took hold of her face always caused a twinge of fear to muster within Nikholas. The silence between them was interrupted by the creaking of the steps behind the door. The realization that someone was now waiting at the door, without knocking took the woman's attention.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

*author's note*

SunshineGirl: Since I have to work the closing shift today (It's now 1:09am), I'm uploading this chapter hours earlier than normal. I'm still hoping for more follow alerts and reviews on how this story is going. This is the first time ever that I've posted something that's more than 5,000 words before quitting. So get to reviewing and following. ^_^ Spam this story out as well if you can, it would be much appreciated. Thanks. :D

Added edit: So I just came to a realization that Nik will no longer be participating in the continuation of the story. So once I get to the end where the roleplay paused, I will be writing everything from there on out. I'll make a side-note so you know that it's all me and not two people. Thank you for having interest in our... my story.

Now, UnattainableDarkAngel

* * *

Chapter 6-

The seemingly youthful vampire wanted to speed over and open it; the connection between maker and progeny was quickly at work. He wanted to be near her and she wanted to be near him; a force that lead Jessica to wait behind that door, if only he had been faster but he was only able to stand upright before the older female vampire opened the door. The mixture of the red and brown tint that stained the irises of the females questioning glare, Nikholas stared directly into the eyes of the infant vampire.

"What do you need?"

The questioned escaped her lips as they found their way around Jessica. The annoyed look on her face as she spoke was soon replaced by the look of curiosity. She gave the air around them a few sniffs and shifted her gaze back toward Jessica.

"You!"

She gave a dull roar.

"My blood is running strong with in your veins!"

The older vampire darted her gaze back towards Nikholas.

"Oh you have been busy!"

She gave a seductive smile before her right hand gripped Jessica's left bicep and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind them. The elder vampire pushed Jessica forward; standing her a few feet in front of the desk. Nikholas' view shifted down in embarrassment from what occurred and slowly met Jessica's gaze once he had taken fast control of his emotions.

Jessica glanced back and forth between her maker and this '_other_' woman; confused and curious at what was going on. She rubbed her arm unconsciously as any normal human—once human would do at being handled in such a way.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

She asked confidently, feeling brave now that she was in the presence of her maker. For some unknown reason, she felt that she should know this woman. But she had never seen her ever when she was alive or since she's been dead.

"I don't like being manhandled that way either. My father manhandled me all the time. Now that I am no longer under his roof, NO ONE will ever lay a hand on me."

She replied with a bit of anger laced in her voice. She didn't like being put in a position that she did not know anything about, and to her, this was a perfect opportunity to get some things out in the open. She stepped back until she reached Nikholas and leaned towards him, not bothering to whisper because of their superb hearing.

"Is everything alright? I couldn't find you earlier after I had my last feeding."

She looked at him softly, with concern for her maker showing in her shining cerulean eyes.

As she waited for a response from him, she took in their surroundings quickly and noticed that they were in an office of some kind.

'Probably Nikholas'.'

She thought to herself as her eyes moved along and now studied the elder vampire before her, who was staring right back at her. She couldn't read what the woman was thinking. This lady showed no emotions on her face to give anything away. She was discreet. Jessica admired her about that. She too, wished that one day, she would be able to control her emotions and keep a firm grip on all her surroundings. To show him, that he had chosen right when he picked her for his progeny. Sighing out of boredom, she patted the dress down, bringing to the woman's attention to the outfit that the baby vampire was wearing as her outfit for tonight and a look of recognition appeared on her face quickly before it disappeared.

The look that painted Jessica's face concerned him, he didn't want her in this room; he didn't want to show her this woman so early. The infant vampire's words took hold over everything in his mind; her worry for him was genuine and well placed. Whenever he found himself in the company of this overbearing female he left her worst off.

"And what do you have planned for this one Nikky?"

The unknown woman spoke as she motioned towards the newborn. Standing mere inches away from Jessica, the back of her right index finger grazed the underside of her chin and moved up alongside her right cheek. The somewhat mocking and sexual behavior that escaped the frightening woman began to irritate Nikholas; this was his child, _HIS_ progeny she was harassing, and he didn't grow kind to mistreating her; but he knew he had to tread carefully around her. Her fuse was short, and when mishandled the woman would unleash an eternity worth of fury.

"Can we get back on topic?"

Nikholas' futile attempt to change the subject was greeted with another question.

"Why her?"

The words cascaded from the elder's lips. The venom of shame and unworthiness of having her blood coated each word as they poisoned the male vampire. She looked down on his progeny, fighting back the distant desire to be in her favor, Nikholas shifted his gaze toward Jessica. He lived for her now, and he was more than just proud to have Jessica at his side.

The anger cautiously manifested itself within Nikholas.

"She is of no concern."

His words were sent directly toward the dominate female that seem to control the entire situation; his words were somewhat stern, but with a slight hesitation at the beginning of the sentence that could only be picked up by the oldest of vampires, which the female picked up on almost instantly, vanishing from Jessica's side and gripping Nikholas' throat. The compressing of his esophagus sent a signal of pain to surge throughout his body; the clicking into visibility of both the female and male fangs gave way to their altercation. Nikholas didn't attempt to grab the woman's hand in fear of making the situation worse, but he only sought to maintain his composure as he took in her whispers.

"My blood runs through her veins, don't tell me it isn't my concern Nikholas."

The hissing from both of their lips marked each word as she spoke them.

"You turned her without notifying me?! I should take her from you as punishment."

Her cheek grazed his in a seductive manner.

"But I don't want you to experience the loss of a child so early…"

The words stunned Nikholas from how close she had come to being destroyed.

"Go to France and do what I commanded you to do, and don't go behind my back again Nikholas, or I'll be the one to experience the loss of a child."

The last words hit his ear drum as she vanished from the office; the slamming of the door behind her represented the vastness of her speed. Repositioning his tie with his left hand he used the other to lean against the desk while he slumped over it; his gaze shifting from the marble desk to Jessica and back; the loud coughs clearing up his throat.

Jessica stood there, stricken with the need to be silent and unmovable as she watched the two interact with one another. To her, it was both fascinating and worrisome. Because, just by the strength and agility shown by this woman, showed her just how strong and give an estimated guess on how old (she was probably an elder like Nikholas) she really was compared to him and her put together. But the words she heard the other woman sprouted out with such authority, sounded more to her like the words that a Maker would say to a progeny.

Her Maker.

Nikholas!

She is Nikholas' Maker.

The Lilith.

She swiftly reached by his side and placed a comforting hand on top of his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Are you alright Nikholas? Was that who I think it was? Umm, Lilith?"

She voiced out, her concern for him laced in her questions towards him as she sat along the edge of the desk next to him.

"She was something, wasn't she?"

She tried again, wanting to lighten the mood and chuckling a bit to herself as she re-imagined everything that just had happened from the moment she felt the sudden urge to be up here in this room with him, until the splitting second when that woman had disappeared out of the door. She thought to herself.

'That woman's blood courses in my veins, as does Nikholas' blood…'

She looked from Nikholas to the closed door, still pondering in her thoughts.

'In a way, she was like her grandmother.'

A chuckled escaped her mouth as she pictured Lilith as an older looking '_grandmother_', but with a cane and strips of white hair on top of her head.

"Haha… what a funny sight."

She let slip out loud before covering her mouth in total embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

She replied softly, standing herself upright as she walked around him and the desk, stopping at the giant window that overlooked everything at the club. She watched each and every human and vampire alike, as they danced, gyrated, grinded upon one another down there on the dance floor, fascinated at how much (even though she had only glimpsed some yet) she had missed, being confined to her home back when she was human, living with her biological parents. Everything that she was seeing with her own two eyes didn't seem to be evil as how her parents portrayed it. She placed her hand upon the window and stared, transfixed at all the people.

"Nik?"

She called out gently.

"Will that ever happen to me?"

She asked looking at a couple in the crowd, holding each other as if they were frightened one would disappear from their grasp. It was obvious that they both cared for one another deeply. A closer look also showed that they were both vampires, not a mixed couple of vamp and human.

"Would I still be able to experience whatever they are experiencing with each other?"

She didn't know exactly how to describe the actions between the two vampires in the crowd, only because she had never experienced it on herself yet. To the eyes of the world, she was still a typical teenager that was only 18 years old, and was still at the pinnacle height of her existence. Her parents never took the time to show her love or affection, (so even) with that; she didn't know how to describe a lot of the things she was feeling. Or maybe she did already have some glimpse of these feelings already happen to her, but not know of it?

Hmm…

His body continued to stand from his right arm leaning against the marble desk; His body gave a slump like appearance over the desk while his left hand massaged the free space that showed his Adam's apple; the releasing of Lilith's titan like grip around his neck was an eager relief. Though he attempted to remain emotionless he couldn't help but take in the unnecessary air into his body; more of a habit that after 3000 years he still hasn't got rid of. The worry that Jessica must have felt concerned him, and how Lilith had reacted to him turning was something he didn't want her to see; but Nikholas' expected such. Lilith wanted to continue her blood line, but she demanded approval first. Nikholas had taken upon himself to do it anyway, so it was his fault that she reacted as such. Ignoring Jessica's question about his well-being, he shifted his gaze toward the door. His maker was powerful, more powerful than he had ever hoped to be. He was her progeny; the bond of which can never be broken unless the maker decides to destroy the ties of their blood. The question of the woman being Lilith that escaped from Jessica fell on deaf ears while Nikholas, for a moment gave into the thoughts that ravished his mind. How could he ever hope to be free from her? The question had taken hold of his mind many times in the past, but now he had to consider a new piece to the puzzle. His view shifted once more towards the nervous looking female to his left.

Jessica.

He had never found a reason good enough to defy and go against his maker, but things were different now. He himself had a progeny; someone he promised to defend, and guide throughout this world, something that would drive him to the ends of the earth to find, even if it meant the true death at the hands of Lilith.

The light giggle that escaped Jessica caught his attention.

"This is no laughing matter."

A mixture of Roman, German, English and a few other languages coated his dialect that embodied the sentence, overtaking his acquired American accent; something that over the centuries he had mastered to the point of being second nature, but when things arose that caused a major flux in negative emotion, his true tongue would slip out. It wasn't native any longer, but a hybrid dialect of all the countries he has lived in.

"Count yourself lucky that you weren't taken away with her."

He gave a brief pause before an abrupt flicker of anger took over his body, a hand flipping the underside of the desk as it twirled across the open air; anymore strength and it would've crashed through the door, but it only spun twice before landing on its' side. The thunderous crash of the marble against the steel plated floor vibrated against the windows. Copious amounts of documents drifted along the resistance of the still air before landing calmly on the ground. As quickly as it came, the anger left Nikholas, repositioning the tie around his neck he pulled out a box of Winston cigarettes.

"I'm sorry about that Jessica. I'm embarrassed to say I lost control for a moment."

The quick jerk of his head upward; followed by a light clicking hid the fangs once more. His American dialect once again kissed each letter. Lighting the cigarette after placing it in between his lips, he removed it as he processed her question. He couldn't help but feel somewhat saddened by what she was asking; Jessica had never known what true love was between humans, let alone the love two vampires could share with one another. Gradually making his way beside Jessica, he placed his left hand in his pocket as he took another drag.

"It's possible…"

He blew out the smoke before taking another drag.

"It all depends on whether or not you find a vampire to fall in love with."

He took notice of how concerned she looked; whether it is the situation from with Lilith, to the sudden rage Nikholas had expressed, or was the majority of the concern towards the emotion she seem to desire to feel. Removing the box of cigarettes from his inner blazer pocket he lifted the lid and motioned the collection of rolled tobacco to his progeny for her to take one.

"And if I don't have to kill him first."

Nikholas suggested, he wanted the best for Jessica, not a degenerate, but Nikholas couldn't shake the feeling of knowing who that vampire might be.

Not once did his actions cause her to stir or flinch in worry or fright. She knew him well enough that these bursts of inhuman powers were in direct reflections for her actions tonight. She turned slightly, at his offer for some tobacco and took one, reaching out and taking his cigarette from his own hand and using it to light her own. She then passed it back and took a nice long drag of the cigarette, blowing it out from between her lips as her eyes trailed once more to the crowd down below them.

"But what if I don't find one that would love me for me?"

She asked nonchalantly, taking another drag from the cancer stick that would no longer hurt her.

"What if my preferences were… somewhat high that no one could live up to dead or alive."

Her voice took on a flat tone as she continued to smoke until it was nothing but a burnt tipped filter between her fingertips. She then stepped away, with her back facing towards him as she searched for a place to extinguish the stick completely. Without thinking, she got down on her knees and began to pick up the many papers and knickknacks that were once on the desk that was now on its side at the other side of the room. She took this time to reflect on what she had asked him and bowed her head in embarrassment. He must think of her as a lovesick fool. It was an emotion that had carried on from when she was alive to now, being undead. Should she keep on carry on, holding onto that emotion and dream of it as if it was possible for her to achieve? Her main goal that she had ever wanted was coming to fruit as she thought on.

Why couldn't she find someone to be in love with and loved in return be impossible? Anything was possible now. She was a vampire, a progeny. She made a small pile next to her and moved towards the other papers as her thoughts drifted to the gentleman in the room with her. She could have sworn her undead heart skipped a beat as she let in a shaky breath. Maybe it was because of the closeness of their bond as Maker and progeny which has caused her to feel this way. Her expectations were high because she could not see anyone living up to her Maker's charisma and power that he alone oozed throughout him. She could already tell by being with him this closely for this short amount of time that she wanted to be with him in more ways than one. But did she have the strength to deny herself that? Even if it was possible that Nikholas welcomed her in that same way? She shook her head quickly and continued to clean up, even if she knew it wasn't her job to do so. After compiling two piles, she stood up and picked up the desk with ease, placing it back as close as possible to its normal position it was in before Nikholas '_moved_' it. She then picked up the piles she made and placed them on the desk. Dusting her hands off free from any invisible dirt, she struck a giant smile towards her Maker.

"So what is this about a road trip of some sort? It sounds very exciting to go on a trip."

She moved until she was by his side once more and took the box of Winston's from him and took another cigarette from the box, lighting up another on, this time, taking her time with it. She leaned against the desk at bit her lower lip with her teeth.

His thoughts were clouded by the sudden visit of his maker; it was always the same with her. The torture, the death, the anguish that followed her was something that he has been dealing with for the last 3000 years; but why now? Why was the feeling of the crushing weight of her influence affecting him so? He had grown accustomed to it, so why now? The questioned continued to rack his mind while he stared down at the dance floor below. The emotionless demeanor that plagued his face once again made its' way to the surface. Taking in what Jessica was asking him, he knew of love once; he too had a family, before he was turned; a wife, children, parents, but now they were just a faint memory. His icy hues shifted towards the motioning female. The papers being placed in neat piles was a sign of her care to relieve some of the stress that shackled itself to Nikholas before shifting them back toward the flashing lights of the club before him.

"No matter how hopeless you think it is in finding someone to live up to your standards…"

He took a brief pause to process the next thought into verbal action. Taking another drag of the same cigarette that found its' body embraced in between Nikholas' fingers.

"It's always someone you least expect, that goes beyond your expectations, and winds up sweeping you off your feet before you even realize it."

His words were soft and gentle as they floated around the young woman. There was a confliction within him; a new feeling began to grow within him; was it the bond between a maker and a progeny that was causing this to stir deep within, or was it more, was he rather feeling more for Jessica? The thought was feeble at first, but in the matter of a night, it had clamped onto the forefront of his mind. He turned his gaze from the dance floor and toward Jessica, being unaware he was gazing at her, he could only just observe while she repositioned the desk.

The hint of embarrassment that she tried to remove from her delicate features while she took his pack of cigarettes from his blazer caught his attention. He didn't want to turn her into a being without emotion during their stay on this earth together. Moving his gaze back towards the glass wall before him he took in her curiosity of where they were going, but he quickly cut her off.

"Don't do it Jessica."

The statement must have caught her off guard as they room grew to a murmur.

"Don't be scared to feel."

He took his stare away from the dancing individuals toward his progeny, making his way to her; His left hand brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"If there is anything I can pass on to you let it be this. Without humanity, a vampire is an animal, and it's our emotion that brings strength to our kind. "

He hoped his words didn't fall on deaf ears.

"For humans do not only nourish the vampire, but they serve as a medium for the vampire to find deliverance. "

The words sailed across the air, as he recalled them. Their eyes met in a stare before he leaned in and met his lips with her forehead in a warmhearted kiss. Gradually leaning back to his formed position, his eyes continued to meet with hers for a few moments before he gave a light smirk.

"And to answer your question…"

A brief pause overtook him before placing the box back in his grasp and lighting another roll and taking an inhale of the rich pure substance within it.

"We have to go to France tomorrow night, so…"

He trailed off looking at the platinum wristwatch that wrapped itself around his left arm.

"We should go to ground soon, since sunrise will be in a little less than an hour."

He turned his attention back toward Jessica awaiting her response.

She stood next to him in utter silence, crossing her arms over her chest, seemingly deep in thought as she cradled the cigarette in her hand and took her time to smoke the tobacco stick. Every few seconds or more, she would sneak a glance at him, curious at what he was thinking as he stood there, quiet. She turned to face him, reaching out with her free hand to caress his cheek softly. Feeling bold after being in a room with her scary predecessor, she leaned forward and instead of kissing his forehead like he did many times to her already, she kissed him fully on the mouth in a quick, chaste kiss. Before he could react, she pulled away and moved back to her original position, leaning against the giant window, staring off into the space of the room.

"So does this mean we have to return to the apartment now?"

She asked softly, taking one more drag of her cigarette before putting it out, brushing down her dress to be free of wrinkles from the movements she made while cleaning up the office for him.

"Tomorrow night? Sounds very exciting. I can't wait."

She grinned goofingly, reaching out her hand for him to take, pretending that what she did didn't affect her at all, when all she wanted to do was find a corner and die of embarrassment. She shouldn't have listened to her gut.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Leaning away from the female before him, his lips were suddenly met with hers. A subtle sense of shock overtook him while their lips were pushed up against one another. A series of emotions began to manifest themselves within Nikholas as he finally came to understand why he had struggled to maintain his demeanor with his maker only moments before; this feeling, this uneasiness that had burrowed its' way into the center of his mind was the urge to always find himself near Jessica; the urge to truly be everything for her, to be not only a major guiding force in her life, but to also be the love she so desperately desired. The thoughts perplexed Nikholas, thousands of years and the only thing he could compare this to was the relationship he held with Lilith. The cerebrations came to a halt as their lips once again found their way far from each other's touch. He couldn't help but give a light chuckle to the sudden rush of embarrassment that fluttered around Jessica. His lips were most likely the first she had ever kissed, and who would've thought the first lips she'd kiss would be those of an ancient vampire. Her somewhat frantic questioning of where they were going in an attempt to brush off what had just occurred was admiring and amusing to see play out. He held back the temptation to meet her lips once more and become lost in the ferocity that was their assumed passion for one another.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow night, yes."

The voice was hopefully comforting after the rush of emotion that she was feeling. Jessica was not experience in handling her emotion very well; the taking over of ignorance that seem to befall her to move past what she saw as an incident. A smirk breaking on the older vampire.

"We won't be leaving the club."

He reassured her, pulling out a slim cell phone he marked a number and pressed it against the icy skin that comprised his ear.

"Wrap it up for the night; I'm growing more irritated with the repetitive music. I don't understand how people dance to this."

The words were sternly spoken into the small microphone of his phone as he hung up. The voice of the DJ rang through the speakers informing everyone on the closing of the club and instructing them to leave.

* * *

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

*author's note*

UnattainableDarkAngel: Sorry I didn't get a chance to update this on Sunday (14th) like I was supposed to. If it was already proofread it would've been posted, but it wasn't. Again, my apologies.

* * *

Chapter 7-

Finishing up the call, he took a final look at the female before him,

"The coffins are in the basement, come."

He trailed off before vanishing from sight and briskly appearing in the lower confines of the club. The stairs that lead down to the dark stone walls that created the basement would have been depressing if it wasn't for the velvet like cushioning that layered the interior walls, its Persian rug that pressed in as the two walked on the floor of the room gave way to the extravagant features that the room contained. Making their way into a larger section of the large basement, they soon neared an oblong casket; its coal tint sent of a glossy appearance as their reflections dribbled across the surface of it. The velvet cloth that cut in the middle of its' length seem to accentuate the velvet interior that enveloped the inner portions. His eyes took precedent of the effect of seeing your casket for the first time would have on Jessica. The tips of his fingertips grazed the surface of it as he gave a smooth turn to not only face his progeny, but sit on the casket itself, lifting the top half to reveal where she would be sleeping.

"It may be daunting at first, but trust me when I say, it's a shame humans only use these after their dead; it does wonders for your back."

He gave off a light smirk as the playful comment slyly left his lips. Standing upright he brushed a lock of her behind her left ear as he caressed her cheek.

"It was your first night as a vampire, and you did wonderfully my dear."

His eyes searched hers for some sort of comfort before taking a look at the coffin.

"Make sure to get enough sleep, you won't like it when you don't."

He enlightened her before making his way to a door opposite in location to her casket.

"I'll be resting in her, just a few feet away, if anything comes to mind during the day, please don't be afraid to come in and wake me."

Nikholas assured her before giving her a loving gleam and vanishing into the next room. He knew he was rushing the process of grounding her, but he need to do it, he needed to write, and he had to find a way to get it out.

* * *

The casket that seem bolted to the ground was plain in color, the black tones were not reflective as Jessica's and its edges were sharp unlike his progeny's rounded ones. His stare went from the casket to a small desk adjacent to the entrance. Making his way towards the behemoth of a casket he lifted the top half to reveal a fine layer of silk thin and thick cloths of the same color to make up the cushioned like surface he slept on. His goal was to sleep just yet, he need to express; he needed to bring his thoughts to the physical world. Pulling back a section of material, a thick mahogany shaded leather book caught his attention. Removing it from the grip of the loose strands of material that found their way intertwined with the leather strap that seal the book off he made his way over to the desk and place it in front of the air.

Pulling it out he sat before the collection of thoughts that lay compiled in a book before him. The lights in the breathless room were unlit, with the exception of a desk lamp that towered over the pen he had placed beside the book. The numbers, '2012' pushed up to form a bumpy surface on the cover took passing glance as he removed the strap, making his way past the thick, tattered pages until he encountered a fresh one. The elegancy of the pen he used to write the latest collection to his memoir was without description, and so he began to write.

The hours passed as the thoughts in his mind made their way through his arm and down the pen and infusing themselves with the ink that trailed his motions across each line.

"_My thoughts seem clouded by the sudden rush I seem to get whenever I'm around her... maybe I underestimated the intensity of the bond between Maker and Progeny_."

The thoughts found their way to the yellow tinted sheet, more lines would be written.

"_The possibility of true love blooming between us is from the look of it, a fast approaching one, I cannot allow Lilith to take her away, I won't allow it, I can't_."

The dashing of the pen across the page could not keep up with the floor of thoughts that cascaded into his mind. The noise that the metal of the fine tipped pen emitted against the thick grained paper were not noticeable to human ears, but to near vampires like Jessica it could cause them to awaken from their slumber and seek out the source, for a vampire as curious as Jessica was, it was only in her nature to take after the noise and come to an answer to what was causing it, but Nikholas continued to write, not concerned or aware of that fact at the moment.

* * *

The moment she was alone, Jessica turned and exhaled the breath that she was holding for no apparent reason and examined her sleeping quarters for 'tonight'. She reached out slowly and traced the fabric lining the inside of her coffin and smiled to herself softly, opening the lower portion of the coffin to familiarize herself before slipping her petite body inside.

She walked around the coffin once as the realization that this would sometimes be her place of rest. The whole event of what she had done from the moment Nikholas appeared before her finally hit home and floored her. Leaning heavily against the coffin, she filtered through each and every memory of the last two days. She thought back to the moment she came to the conclusion to disobey her parents and attend a party for the first time ever, and realized that she did not regret the choices she had made.

Sneaking away from home in the dead of night to attend a party and up to the moment of meeting him as she searched for a way home was the pinnacle of everything she had wished to happen and more. She was no longer in the position to sit back and watch everyone else around her move along with the time. Now she was moving along right with them.

Getting her body in the coffin was an easy than she thought. She smoothed down her dress and moved all her hair to rest over her left shoulder. Hesitantly, she closed the lower half first, adjusting her mindset on being in such an enclosed position as she laid down against the cushions. Counting down the minutes as her eyes trailed from this way to that, she inhaled a deep breath and grabbed onto the coffin cover and shut it quietly in front of her, closing her eyes and instantly falling into a dead comatose sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Jessica opened her eyes to the sound of scraping vibrating in her now superb vampiric hearing and was instantly curious at what or who was making that sound. Pushing up the doors to her confined sleeping area, she slipped out of the casket silently as her feet touched the floor beneath her. Now that she was out of the coffin, the sound of the scraps had become louder in her ear. She squished her nose at the abnormal sound that moved throughout the otherwise silent basement and moved towards where her ears detected the sound was emanating from and realized that it was coming from the room Nikholas had slipped into when he left her for the night.

Not bothering to knock, she reached out and turned the doorknob slowly, opening the door to reveal Nikholas not asleep, but hunched over a desk close to where she now stood leaning up against the doorframe, watching him as he concentrated on the writing in before him. Using this moment of silence between them, she took her time in studying his features.

To her, he was unlike any male specimen she had ever come across, in person or as a figment of her imagination. She loved how the dim lighting in the room still captured the glinting shine of his dirty blonde hair, almost looking as if he had a halo around his head. To her, he was her guardian angel. Sweeping off from the heavens and snatching her away from the life she thought of as hell. He brought her out of the dark (and depressing) and into the limelight, showing her that there were far more things than she had ever thought possible.

Without thinking, her feet moved swiftly beneath her, moving her closer and closer to him as the need to be close once again became overpowering. Her hand lifted up and touched her lips in a light caress, her mind reminiscing about the all too quick kiss she initiated earlier in the room of his office.

'_I wonder what he thought about that kiss?_'

She thought to herself as she neared the desk and stood there in front of him and the desk. Not wanting to startle him, she cleared her throat softly, knowing that he could still hear her before she spoke.

"You haven't been to sleep yet have you. Are you not tired Nikholas?"

She looked down at him, her eyes soft and inviting as she reached out wanting to touch him. She hesitated in halfway in front of her. The feeling revolving around her about her Maker was one thing, but the urge and temptation of wanting his touch was downright frightening. Never having the experience of being in a relationship ever throughout high school couldn't bring her the knowledge on how to handle what was going on within her.

Everything moved at such a fast pace being a newly made vampire. A need that was so indescribable was growing inside of her as each second ticked by, she worried that she would make a fool out of herself in front of him. She was inexperienced, but he wasn't. With the invisible link she had to him, she could tell that he had been around way longer than she could ever thought possible. Admiration and loyalty and (can it be) love shown in her eyes as she continued to look at him, not wanting to break whatever spell that she was under. Standing a little bit straighter, making sure that she still did not look down to peak in what he was writing, she opened her mouth once more to continue the start of a conversation.

"Am I bothering you? I can go back to the other room if that is what you'd like."

'_Please let me stay. Please_.'

Her mind whispered silently to her.

* * *

The glossy ink that reflected the subtle shimmers of the light bulb that quivered at the vibrating desk; trailing the moving pen, the obscure liquescent struggled to keep up with the fierceness of the speed that took over the vampire's hand. A ring of light coated his pupils as it replicated the illumination off of the end of the pen; constricting as his focus continued to sharpen on the expression of his cerebrations. The firmness of the pages that were the victims of his brutal, creative onslaught on the virgin lines, his soul or rather what was left of it would find its' place among the countless pages that were his life. Centuries upon Centuries of memories could be examined and accounted for in his collection; some with personal accounts of the most crucial events in human history.

The fine leather that comprised this recent addition wasn't always the material of choice; during his first attempts at chronicling his life were trivial compared to the novels he wrote in today; after his first 50 years as an immortal Nikholas found himself with a plethora of ancient scrolls that could never be kept in a manageable state, especially with Lilith constantly changing their living arrangements. So he inquired about creating an effective system of book keeping; in the end it resulted in a series of custom made manuals; normally made of the hides of cows, bulls, or any other large animal that would be in the closest proximity. The frigid stare that met the paper under him read the words as they were written, almost as if though he were looking for reassurance that what he was writing was truly what was in his mind.

"_Lilith is still obsessed in finding them, Her perseverance is still as tempestuous now as it was when she first set out to capture them over 5,000 years ago_."

The lines of thick swamp like substance continued onward.

"_I doubt I will ever find peace…"_

His pen took an abrupt stop, the ends of his ears perking to the movement of another being, the picture of the quiescent vampire that he laid to rest hours ago came to the forefront of his mind. Something had awakened her; surely it was the seemingly mute actions of his writing. The tapping of her tender feet against the soft rug caught his eardrum, she was aware of something happening in his room; the curiosity had taken over body and would risk waking her maker in order to satisfy the hunger.

Nikholas wasn't upset as she found herself in the position of where the door once was. Her petite frame was accentuated by the somewhat thick encompassing boards that squared off the entryway and held the door in position. His gaze met her features, the suppleness of her skin; its alabaster hue was emphasized by the dim gleam that wrapped around her body like a vine around an outstretched tree branch.

The genuine look of honesty and curiosity still had a fine grasp on her countenance, he adored it, he doesn't see it often in humans; normally they hold one of desire, desire for him and his body, but Jessica held something more prominent, something that made looking at seem more and more enjoyable as the moments passed, but Nikholas pulled himself away and shifted his gaze back towards the book. The nervousness that spewed into the atmosphere pressed on Nikholas' mind. It seem she was hoping to not having to interrupt him during his time of meditation, but the hunger for what he was writing or rather why he was writing it took control of her body and her impulses had little retrain.

The question fought against the scribbling of the pen, but failed in its' attack to gain dominance. She was bold to walk in on her maker, but he again admired that side of her, whether it was the bond they now shared that had sparked these new feelings, or was the bond simply increasing feelings that were already there from the nights he had watched her, observed her as a human, the potential she has within herself pushed down by the authority of two petty humans that by ties of weak blood pronounced dominion over her and proclaimed themselves her authority; the thought along caused a spark of anger to stir inside Nikholas.

How, could any being, human or vampire, keep such a beauty from achieving all she can become, how can one be so blind to see the wonders this woman had to offer. His thought process was broken by the second question that now fought against the scribbles of the pen. Moments passed as the silence between them seem to be overtaken by the pen once more, but instead, Nikholas placed the pen down; securing Jessica's victory over the stillness of the air. Turning his body toward the female he gave a light smirk before vanishing from sight, the pages of the book on the desk turned from the wind that followed out the room, and turned back into position by the air that pushed back in. A new chair had found its' new resting spot to the left of Nikholas. Tapping the base of it with the index digit of his right hand he motioned for his progeny to sit.

"It takes more than that to bother me Jessica."

His words were like honey down a babbling brook. Picking up the pen, he positioned it on the last word he had left on.

"By the looks of it, I see you couldn't sleep?"

He had mastered the art of multi-tasking for while he spoke he continued to write down the thoughts that occupied his mind.

Before he could get her answer, a whisper caught his interest; turning his vision toward Jessica, the woman that sat in her chain wasn't the red-headed vampire, but another.

Her clothing was of ancient Roman descent; she wore a simple garment known as a stola, comprised of two rectangular segments of white cloth joined at the side by a golden fibulae and buttons in a manner allowing the garment to drape freely over her front. Over the stola, she wore a crimson palla, a shawl made of an oblong piece of material that could of been worn as a coat, or draped over the left shoulder, under the right arm, and then over the left arm. Blond strands of hair that fell over her delicate shoulders accented the soft emerald eyes that didn't shy away from Nikholas. The stunned feeling tackled him as he continued to look at the woman; it had to be an illusion, this was Aeliana; his once human wife that he loved so dear. He just looked at the vampire; somehow she had taken Jessica's place on the chair.

"No…"

The whisper left Nikholas' semi-parted lips,

"It can't be…"

The first word was overtaken by the next few that escaped his throat. Why was she here, for over 3000 years he had not seen her, and now she appears? Something had occurred, something had undergone for her to appear. The calm composure he attempted to express to keep Jessica as ease was becoming ever more difficult by the reaching out of his ex-wife's hand against his cheek.

"No!"

He shook his head, the illusion soon after dissipated, revealing Jessica once again. The thoughts of what happened ran through his mind over and over. He knew what had just occurred was not a sign of his wife taking over Jessica, but rather Jessica taking over the emotional position his wife once held, It seem that the memories and feelings he once had so strongly for his wife were becoming synonymous with the ever increasing emotions toward Jessica, but it wasn't balanced, it was happening at a faster rate than he had anticipated.

The emotions for Jessica and what she was now representing were becoming too much to resist. He shifted his body away in an attempt to lessen the urge, facing away from his progeny and back towards the book, he didn't write, Pen in hand the grip on its' base tightening with every passing minute. He had to control the urge he was being bombarded with.

"Are you alright Nik? What happened?"

Jessica jumped off the chair in fright, quickly crouching down in front of him as her hands reached out and enclosed his with hers. The dim light in the room made her turquoise colored eyes glow with worry and concern as she looked up at him from the new position she had found herself in—being on her knees at his feet. During the time she had watched him, she had noticed many raw emotions flash through his eyes within seconds before completely dissolving into nothing.

"Did you see something?"

She rearranged her feet and turned her head around, not noticing anything out of the blue in the room that they were in. Looking back at him, she pulled her hand, reaching out to cup the edge of his jaw in her palm.

"What are you thinking about Nikholas? What's going on in that mind of yours?"

Her eyes seemingly looked as if they were trying to pierce into his mind, which of course was impossible to do. Until she knew more about her Maker, she would always be concerned for his wellbeing. She wanted for him to always be safe… happy. His needs would always come before her own. That's how much she cared about him. It wasn't a one-time only type of thing that she was feeling. This was the real deal. The icebreaker. The signature on the bottom of the paper. A finalization that only a Maker and a Progeny knew about and felt. This was more than what humans call 'love and first sight'. It went way beyond the test of time. Her love and loyalty would always be towards Nikholas, no one else because to her, he was the savior that she always dreamt of having. Her knight in shining armor.

She shook her head quickly, realizing that her mind was trailing off to other things and once again focused her eyesight against him, biting her lip in the process as she slowly worked the muscles in her legs into a standing position, still just a breath away from falling into his lap. Moving her hand away from where they were originally at (during her mild daydream, she didn't notice that she moved her hand away from his face), she glanced down at his writing book at tapped her finger on it lightly, curiosity now rising in her.

"You've been writing in journals. I would love to get back into that. I used to write a lot, back before when my dad was only a Pastor. But after he got the position of Minister, he told me to put away childish things."

She frowned, remembering the memory of her past.

"Then he made me burn every journal I've ever kept, and he watched me until I had nothing left."

Choking back a sob, she turned and leaned her bottom against the edge of the table, still keeping herself very close to him.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered as a lone blood tear slipped from her eye.

"I didn't realize how much it meant to me to have those journals, the memories of my life just gone in an instant like that. To this day, I'm surprised that I was able to survive that long being under his room and his tutelage. I see how critical it was to get away from all of that, now that I'm away from it. I probably wouldn't have made it."

She looked down at her entwined hands, fidgeting for no apparent reason at all. If she had something in her hands right now, it would've been in pieces by now.

He continued to sit there, the images of his wife flooding his mind, the life he once held following close behind; the columns of carved marble held the roofs of the towering Roman wonders; The countless shacks and common households that comprised the outer and some of the inner portions of the advanced civilization; the illustrations continuing to fill the silent confines of his mind, while his eyes continued to gaze at the desolate journal.

He wasn't fond of reminiscing about the days concerning his human life, but they were filled with much less anguish then being a vampire could ever hope to accomplish. The thoughts of his progeny came into mind, wasn't it really a gift he bestowed upon her, or rather a curse hidden behind the promise of a blessing; She was filled with excitement now, but what happens in the centuries to come, what happens when the excitement begins to wear off and the reality of the situation sets upon her? That she will be forever be encased in her alabaster shell to see the world around her decay and grow into a future she never thought possible; will she one day look upon her maker as Nikholas looks upon Lilith; With the dismay and sadness of what only thousands of years can do to an immortal.

The cerebrations plagued him; the old vampire took heed to the questioning female, but spoke nothing to answer her. The pain of such a view toward him from his only progeny struck a chord within him. Feeling the daggers that were the young woman's eyes stabbing into the back of his head, he was grateful they couldn't take a note of what was storming in his subconscious.

The iridescent gleam that gradually made its way around the circumference of his iris from the faint light that reflected off of the platinum wristwatch wrapped around his right wrist while it laid on the thick oak desk; the digits that extended from the hand grazed the rare material that made up the outer casing of the pen. The dark shades that were slapped onto the formal suit still seem clean pressed and unwrinkled.

He needed to be better than Lilith, He needed to guide Jessica, bring her the life that she deserved, to show the woman that sat behind him, that the life of a vampire shouldn't be the life he had been living.

As the final words escaped her lips, the emotion that had taken over the female were physically manifested through the subtle fidgeting that caught Nikholas' attention; though he was preoccupied with the torture that the demons within were inflicting upon the sensitive areas of his mind, he also took in what his progeny was explaining. Her father had been cruel, and Nikholas promised her he would be different.

He stood upright; the feet of the sturdy chair scraped against the floor; the miniscule threads of the beautiful piece of tapestry that covered the stone floor found their way under its' square bottoms. Nikholas motioned his body toward the casket that held his sleeping place; a single word or sound did not escape his gentle movements while he easily lifted the top half that barred his view from the inside.

Lifting the thick layers of linen that hid his numerous journals, Sifting through the already filled ones; opening them and checking the inner cover for his signature to determine whether or not they had been filled, his gaze finally glanced across an unmarked cover. The gust of air that rushed from his lungs, through his throat, and out of his lips removed the excess dust that blanketed the top cover.

The numbers "2012" were the only deformation from the perfect blend of browns that created the rare shade; the risen number gave a bump to the smooth surface. He neared his progeny; the sadness that radiated from her being would be overwhelming to any human, but he could feel the titan like grip it held over his un-beating heart. They were bonded more closely than any creature could imagine. His left hand held her right one, placing it atop of the book, while his right took her left and placed it beneath it; motioning her to hold the book.

The giving of the journal to her was worth more in its' sentimental value then it was in its' material worth. The icy color of his sapphire stare met her eyes.

"With a new life, comes a new testament, one that will be more glorious then your last."

The words flowed from his like water down a stream, his hand found its' way to the back of her head, gracefully pulling her in, his lips met the cold touch of her forehead, the feeling of other locations he wanted his lips to meet were pushed back in hopes of not making her feel uncomfortable, for all he wanted was to make give her the happiness she so desired, no matter what she asked or did.

* * *

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

*author's note*

UnattainableDarkAngel: So this is the last chapter I have that is already written up. Until I complete my other fanfic "A God Amongst a Witch" this story will be put on hold. My apologizes on that. Once I'm back to writing for this story, I'll take off the 'hiatus' sign on the summary. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 8-

Her hands clutched against the bindings of her newly acquired journal against her bosom the exact moment Nikholas' lips touched against her forehead. At that moment she could feel the deep attraction they both had for one another, and it jolted her to the core.

"Thank you for this journal Nik. It means a lot that you've given this to me, and I'll forever cherish it."

Her voice was now soft spoken and melodic, her gaze traveling from the lapels of his dress shirt to the bright hues of his cobalt colored eyes. More than once she had caught herself being sucked into those amazing depths of color; and if you really looked hard enough, it could tell you stories upon stories of centuries that had passed before him. Reaching out with pale alabaster fingertips, she traced each and every corner of his face with such gentleness you could only see from a mother to a newborn babe.

Her fingertips traveled against each eyebrow, and eyelids, down to his nose, stopping at midpoint against his lips, feeling the soft contours of skin that hid the things that attracted many females to his side; but that wasn't what defined his as a person or being… not to her anyway. She saw more than what others saw in him. She saw an accomplished gentleman, someone who had witnessed a lot in the world, and someone who was deep with his emotions, but knew how to keep it hidden when he had to. She loved the person hiding beneath the surface. There was no other for her. He was it, and it wasn't her connection that she had with him talking.

She was deeply attracted to him all on her own, from the minor ways of observing him this short period of time together. Being a great observer helped a lot in her discovery of him, and having a keen eye had its perks. She leaned back against the desk, almost as if she was about to sit down, and continued to observe the elder vampire before her. Without thought to the repercussions, she placed her journal behind her; right on top of his own and placed both her palms against his clothed covered chest, bunching up the fabric in her tiny fists, slowly drawing him closer to her.

"Forgive me for being so brass."

She said softly as she continued pulling him closer and closer towards her.

"I've wanted to do this again since the first time, only hours earlier."

She continued to say, drawing her lips up against his softly. Closing her eyes, she burned this moment into her mind, wanting to remember this forever. The first kiss she had initiated was brief and quick, but with this one, she took her time with it. Barely moving her lips; a tiny bit afraid of it ending too soon, her hands unraveled over his shirt, smoothing it down the best that she could so there wouldn't be any wrinkles left behind. After a few moments later, she pulled back, breathing heavily through her mouth as she sorted herself in front of him.

"That was incredible."

She murmured, once again looking at him as her hand moved to wipe the invisible trace of her own self off his lips.

"I apologize again Nik. I couldn't help myself."

She averted his eyes, looking anywhere else except at his own. She didn't know what to expect after her brave move towards him, but she wasn't about to take it back. Not now; not ever. She cleared her throat and turned, her back now facing him as she picked up her journal from the desk, holding it up against her as a lifeline, and turned back to face him.

The silence was almost deafening as they both continued to stand there; unmoving in the same spot as seconds ticked by into minutes. Eventually, she began to fidget in her spot, wondering what were to come next after what she had just done.

"Please say something."

Her voice almost sounded like a plea, the silence taking a toll on her now jittery nerves. She didn't know how to deal with things pertaining to stuff like this, and she did not want to screw it up between herself and Nikholas. The attraction that was building for him kept escalating into something she herself wanted to experience firsthand. She kept her eyes trained towards his, not wanting to miss any flicker of emotion pass through him as she waited. She wanted to know; good or bad, what he thought of their second kiss, yet at the same time, not wanting to drive him away from her. She remembered her brief introduction towards his own Maker—Lilith; and she did not want their relationship to be that way. Their connection was on a deeper level… passionate.

* * *

The thoughts of their lips meeting for a second time flooded his mind; what was wrong with it? Giving into the temptation that had been building within him ever since he first laid eyes on Jessica, they were vampires, creatures of the night and masters of their own destiny; so would physically expressing his love for her at this point in time be a bad thing? His icy stare met hers, examining every detail that she was emitting; both consciously and unconsciously. The simple micro expressions that were firing off all over her delicate Visage only accentuated the overall emotion that had taken control of her movements.

He could only take in the true beauty that was his progeny; for after thousands of years he finally had someone to call his own, someone to finally let into his heart and fill the piece that had for so long had been non-existent. He finally could understand why Lilith had created him, she wanted someone to love her, be with her at her side no matter the obstacle; that was the reason why she still had not released him from the ties of their blood, so long his desire to be free from the one he called mother grew over the passing years; he couldn't be what she wanted him to be, he couldn't be the monster she craved for him to be, but her attempts have not let up.

Even till this day, she plots different ways to turn him into the beast he despises, and if it wasn't for these journals, he would have most likely fallen for the traps she laid ahead of him, and occasionally he would slip and fall; these moments in his life were unforgettable, as each memory only added to the dozens that haunted him each night as he slept; the cries of countless humans whose deaths were the direct cause of Nikholas over feeding or indulging himself on account of not disappointing his mother; Lilith had assured him it was only his humanity that caused him to feel such things and it would soon dissolve as each slain human replenished him, but they didn't. The thought of ever putting Jessica in such a difficult position angered him. How could he live with himself after snuffing out such an overwhelming beauty; how could he live with the world around him without her at his side. It was his progeny that kept the thoughts of his past at bay. Almost as if though she was created to counteract Nikholas' agony, as each moment he spent with her, the more he believed this claim; for how could such an angelic being exist without the existence of God.

A smirk over took his demeanor as she questioned him, her hands touching the front side of his body only to grazed the sides of his ribcage. Her lips were so tempting, the taste of them still spreading through the entirety of his being, before she turned her body toward the desk. Facing back toward him, journal in hand he was well aware of the defensive mechanism. The journal acted as some sort of barrier between the two, but she didn't need to do such a thing. Stepping forward, his right hand reached towards the top of the book, removing it from her grasp he swiftly tossed it back on the table behind her. His attention now back toward the female.

"What is there to say?"

The words were laced with an enticing nature,

"I think we've said enough."

The words followed with both of his hands cupping the sides of her face. Leaning inward he pressed his lips against hers in another kiss; their lips moving with one another in a soft dance, the taste of blood from the human Jessica had fed on during her dance a bit earlier hit the surface of his bottom lip, but it only encouraged him more. His nostrils took in the smell of Tulips; whether it was from her intoxicating breath or her natural aroma was of no concern for both bared the same effect; his craving for her only intensified. It was the moment he had restrained himself from doing, but he couldn't any longer; the idea of letting her go on one more moment with his touch infuriated him.

He grew tired of only basking in each other's ambience and needed to let her know how much he needed her. The cold touch of his hands could be felt along the sides of her neck and down the length of her body as he moved them downward. His lips following in suit as they met the left side of her neck; the gentle tapping of his lips against the suppleness of her neck lifted the hairs on his arms. His hands met the underside of her thighs; gripping them and lifting her atop of the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist.

* * *

A soft moan slipped from her lips as she locked her legs around his waist to hold him in a loving embrace. Her hands, now having a mind of its own began to travel around to each and every inch her hands could touch upon his body. His move to have her from a standing position to now; sitting upon his desk was a pleasant and welcomed surprised for the young progeny. Even if she wasn't sure before, now she definitely knew within her heart that he was feeling the exact same emotions that she was. It felt raw, uninhibited.

The touch of his mouth upon her neck was like anything she had ever could imagine. She didn't want this night to ever end. Her hands moved at a steady but soft pace, putting down in her memory of every dip and every curve of muscle he had hidden under his dress shirt. She kept traveling them up until her fingertips grazed the back of his neck, by now the tips of her fingers just barely touched his skin, ghosting a caress that would tickle any normal human; but not to vampires, though the effects were basically the same. She felt the hairline that connected behind his neck, her fingers itching to entwine themselves into the soft contour of his magnificent hair. And before she even realized it her fingers laced into his hair, feeling the satiny texture in between her dainty digits.

The feeling was almost similar to squishing ones bare feet in the sand—and instantly, pleasant thoughts ran through her mind. She could see the both of them many years from now, still being this happy and feeling this much passion as they were feeling right at this moment; and she loved imagining that future for the both of them. Being with him now and forever more made her feel very condescendingly happy.

"Please don't stop whatever you're doing."

She breathlessly spoke out into the silence of the room.

"I am yours as you are mine. Whatever that is happening between us is not something to push away. You and I were meant to be Nikholas. I… I love you."

The confession came out with nothing holding it back. She was speaking from her heart and she wanted him to know it.

From the beginning she knew that she was never going to lie to him, so keeping her feelings to herself wasn't an option to her. Something new was happening and she did not want to experience this on her own. With the growing attraction between the both of them, she wasn't afraid of being pushed away for voicing her feelings towards her own Maker. Why not anyway? They were bonded closer than no human could ever possess.

Giving him her own blood was a small price to pay to be able to have his own coursing through her veins, giving her eternal life. She could feel his presence, even when he wasn't near; the feeling of wanting to be close was like a beacon, drawing her ever so close to his side. And when she was with him, it was as if her world was complete. Using her hands, she tugged at his hair, drawing his lips away from her neck and once again fused her lips against his own, giving him a passionate kiss that could not compare to the first two they had experienced before.

Everything that she felt for him powered her kiss which seemingly looked perfected, though it was all natural when it came to her. With him being the first guy she had ever kiss (and only wanted to kiss), she kissed him as if she had been kissing him for years. It looked like a mating dance of supple lips connected as one, initiating what could ultimately be the next step between them.

"I want you so badly."

She stammered against his lips, her forehead now resting against his own, the tip of their nose touching.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?"

She continued with tiny pecks of kisses in between her words. As the minutes ticked on by she became aware on how bold she had become with her actions. Should she take them back? Apologize and leave him to his thoughts? No way. She was knee deep in this and she did /not/ want to go. She was where she wanted to be.

Releasing his hair from her fingers they slowly made a path back downwards, stopping at the folds of his tie. Looking down towards it, her forehead falling in place of where her lips used to be, she watched herself as she slowly pulled at his tie, loosening it from his neck until she was able to pull the fabric all the way off. The tie went flying behind her. Seemingly having a mind of its own, they reached towards his vest, undoing the buttons one by one and sliding the material off him, doing the same as the tie and throwing it over her shoulder as well. He was now left in his dress shirt, pants, and whatever it was hiding underneath those pieces of clothing that she had yet to see.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this."

Her voice drawled out, now heavily laced with passion that was ready to burst out and hit the both of them.

* * *

He couldn't understand what has unfolding before him. It had been so long since he had been with a woman he felt something for that the very confession of her love for him caught him off guard. Though he felt the same way he hadn't spoken the words that were embracing him for nearly 3000 years. The dying breed of chivalrous men saddened him, once upon a time woman as beautiful as the one before him were treated like queens.

The physical aspect of how close they were only aroused him beyond belief. Her movements were sylphlike, so graceful and elegant even in the subtlest of moments as her fingers grazed the stern features that comprised his biceps and maneuvered to his waist line, passing over the planes of his pectorals which seem to be lined with thick bands of muscle underneath his alabaster skin.

For a moment he looked back on the series of events that had led him to the position he found himself transfixed in, he did not know how he got here, or what had propelled him to behave in such a way, but he was about to be reminded of it on epic proportions. His mind attacked him with the idea of resisting his urge and pulling away from the innocent woman in front of him. The thought of soiling or rather corrupting such a delicate individual haunted his being, but for every thought there is a counter thought, and it was that same thought that now guided his movements.

The icy hues that were downcast on the curves of her body took in the shape of her lovely breasts and outward curve of her hips, the desire to make love to Jessica growing with each passing second. Her skin pale, but luminous against the dim lighting. Reluctantly dragging his eyes from the lower part of her body he caught her stare, her eyes were just as piercing as his were, she had taken accustomed to the new vampiric traits rather nicely, and wasn't afraid to show them off.

She was confident, even if she wasn't fully aware of it, something inside her always fought for more, and always wanted to see the world and experience of the beauties that were so far from reach as a human. Nikholas couldn't help to watch in mute but rapt admiration as she effortlessly unbuttoned his vest and tossed it behind her, soon followed by the tie that had surrounded the base of his neck. Taking in the strange familiarity of her fingertips and wondering how close they were to his once human wife, he was late in answering her. The way she opened and closed her ruby mouth was angelic, the delicate way she almost sang the words, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips from time to time… Nikholas had to remind himself to close his mouth after it dropped open. So many centuries and he could still be taken back by the subtleties of a woman he loved.

His eyes continued to scrutinize her sensual features before answering, his forehead leaning against hers as his whispers entered the canal leading to her eardrums.

"I don't want it to end…"

His lips pressed against her plumped lips and tasted the blood once more; the after taste of iron sliding along the surface of his tongue energized his body. He took in her sweet aroma, the combination of her perfume and natural body combined reminded him of a fresh garden; the tulip and orchard residents are what came to mind as he continued to take in her smells. She was not merely attractive; she was beautiful, like an angel or a muse. And she wasn't merely beautiful; she was sensual and hypnotic, but also innocent. He pulled back for a brief moment only to stare deep into her eyes once more, this time her eyes reflected a depth of feeling and radiant purity that he had never noticed before.

"You blossom under kindness, don't you? Like a rose."

The words escaped his lips under the pressures of love within him. The older vampire could have come up with numerous reasons to pull away from her, and he who had never ignored reason before, ignored every sane thought in his head and kissed her once more with everything he had in him, every yearning and every hunger and every wish he had pushed aside and refused coming to the surface and finally revealing itself to the world, but most importantly to the one he called 'lover'. His hand found its ways to her upper back, meeting the gentle piece of rectangular metal that kept the dress from falling off of her slender frame.

He moved her body from the top of the desk in a domineering and masculine manner, but not rough enough to set off any alarm of potential harm. He stood her upright, pulling the thin strip of metal down the crossing sections of metal that formed the zipper, which follow the dress crumpling against the ground in a mess of layered ruffles. The laced, raven colored undergarments were all that were covering her body.

Lifting her once more by the underside of her thighs he met her lips in a passionate dance, sitting her back on the table. His hands caressed the cold touch of her backside as he tattered her neck with a series of kisses.

* * *

End of Chapter 8.


End file.
